The Royal Bodyguard
by RokuInu
Summary: Atem has found his new obsession in a young woman named Sei. But Sei wants nothing to do with him. So what does he do? He makes her his bodyguard because he will have her at no one side but his. Semi-dark story later...barely counts as romance. Atem/OC
1. Stage 1: Crazed, Obsessed and Desired

_**Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**_

**I apologize for grammar and spelling errors in advance. I'll try to work on that...Anyway on to the story!

* * *

**

He just couldn't explain it, no matter how hard he would try. People would never believe him; even his closest friends would say he was mad. He, himself, would often question his sanity. How ludicrous that sounds! The great Pharaoh questioning himself! A living god on this planet not sure of his sanity! He blamed her…He blamed her for making him crazy, no, not crazy…_obsessed_. This thought would enrage him! Often bringing him to the brink of destruction. To think he could have any woman in the kingdom or from anywhere else for that matter. Women would give themselves up to him yet he didn't want them. _He wanted her._ She was on his mind _24/7_ no matter what he was doing: taking a stroll through his rich gardens or listening to complaints from the commoners. He could never stop thinking_…about her._ He often thought of extending a search of the kingdom in order to find the mysterious woman who has captured his mind, _his soul._ In order to explain this situation more clearly we would have to go back to the beginning, about ten years ago to when the almighty Pharaoh met the woman who kept him up at night…The woman who never escaped his thoughts…The woman who he would _love_ to _claim_…The woman who saved his life all those years ago.


	2. Stage 2: The Encounter

Me: Yo! Welcome to the first chapter of my story the Royal Bodyguard!

Karin (my alter ego): **Why would you greet someone to your story? Idiot…**

Me: Because it is the right thing to do, I guess…don't you dare judge me!

Karin: **(rolls eyes) Well, anyway, reviews are always welcome but constructive criticism please! NO FLAMES! **

Me: Yes, please, leave your flamethrower at the door =)

Karin: **(Shakes her head) God that was lame…**

Me: Yeah I try =D

Karin: **(looks at RokuInu)**

Me: What?!

Karin: **Somebody has to do the disclaimer…and guess what?**

Me: I don't know what?

Karin: **I ain't doing it…**

Me: (Sigh) Fine. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters or plot. No matter how much I may want to, and I _really_ want to. That is all owned by **Kazuki Takahashi**. I do, however, own My OCs and my story plot.

The Royal Bodyguard

Stage 1: The Encounter

_3010 B.C._

The palace was full of celebration! Servants ran to and fro putting up decorations, cooks in the kitchen were making last minute preparations to the meal, presents filled room after room. Today was a special day for it was the Crown Princes' 8th birthday. Even though the celebration was far too big to keep a secret, the Pharaoh still wanted his one and only son to be somewhat surprised so he ordered his nannies (he had 3) to take his son to the beach while the celebration was getting organized. To make sure the Prince still had a good time he allowed the Princes' cousin, Seto (who was 10), and his best friend, Mana (who was 6), accompany him.

_At the beach_

"Wow, Prince, there is a lot of stuff in the palace for you today, huh?" Mana said while building a sand castle. Mana has always been the type person to get straight to the point.

"Mana, shush! There will be no talking about the Princes' surprise!" One of the nannies said while scolding Mana.

'_Not that it matters since he knows anyway' _thought Seto. Even at the young of ten Seto still showed his indifference, but he decided to enlighten his cousin anyway.

"So what do you think they have planned, cousin?" Seto asked as he awaited one of the nannies' death glares. He was not disappointed.

"I really don't know but I bet it will be something fantastic!" the Prince, also called Atem, said excitedly. "Father always likes to plan something big and grand." He smiled wide when we remembered his last birthday celebration which involved amazing acrobatic stunts and an elephant which he rode on through the streets of the kingdom. That _truly_ was a grand day.

He grabbed a bucket and sat next to Mana who was trying to dig a moat for her castle. Seto was just looking out at the waves, feeling totally relaxed. The nannies' were too busy gossiping to notice little Atem and Mana slip in the water. They were both tired of building a sand castle so they decided to see who can swim the farthest.

"Hey Prince," Mana yelled over the waves. "I'm beating you!"

"Yeah, well, here I come then!" Atem yelled as he started to swim faster as he eventually passed Mana.

Meanwhile Seto finally woke up from his meditation state to see Mana and Atem have gone far from the shore…really far.

"Hey, you idiots, come back before you both get swept out to shore!" Seto yelled hoping they would hear him.

Lucky for him Mana did. "Hey Prince I think we should had back." She said nervously. She realized how far they had gone out. Seto and the nannies looked like tiny dots on the shore.

Atem agreed. "Yeah let's go back. My fingers are starting to look like prunes."

As they swam back to shore they realized that they were not going anywhere. So they started to swim faster and harder only to realize that they were going backwards!

_Back on the Northern Shore_

'_I don't see them anymore!' _Seto thought anxiously. "This can't be good."

The nannies finally realized what was happening and they started to panic. One thought a shark had attacked them. Another thought a huge wave had crashed on them causing them to drown. The other was about to pass out because as soon as the Pharaoh heard of this they might as well pack their bags for the afterlife.

_Somewhere in the Ocean_

Atem finally realized what was causing them to be dragged farther out into the ocean. "Mana!" Atem managed to yell. "We are in a rip tide! Start swimming sideways instead of straight to it!"

Tired Mana could only manage a slight nod. _'She's so tired I don't think she can last too much longer' _thought Atem.

He grabbed Mana around the waist, who went limp as soon as he did, and started to swim sideways. After swimming for a while, his legs started to feel like lead and his breathing was labored. _'And by the looks of it I won't last long either'_

They finally got out of the rip tide only to realize one thing…they're in the middle of the ocean with barely any energy left. The sun was beginning to set and the water was starting to get cold. _'Okay I think now is the time to panic' _

Mana was barely conscious which cause Atem to struggle even more to keep him and her afloat. "Hang on Mana," he said trying to keep her awake, focused and optimistic. "Somebody will come and find us." _'Hopefully'_

"Mmm…"she replied. It was barely audible which caused Atem to worry even more. Soon his vision began to fade and his muscles began to relax. _'Oh Ra this is it…were going to die…'_

Soon Atem gave up the fight and gave his body up to the darkness…

_Somewhere on the Ocean_

'_This is just what I need!'_ thought the eight year old while she was wind surfing fast on the ocean. _'Oh Ra! It's good to be free'_

Sei always liked to surf the ocean at night. She thought since nobody could see her it gave her more freedom. As she looked over the clear blue ocean something caught her eye. "What in the world…"she breathed. She always saw something in the ocean but it was always some type or form of trash. She hated when it was trash. She never understood why someone would want to desecrate one of the worlds' most precious jewels with garbage. She smiled slightly at that thought. Only she would get worked up over something like _trash_ in the ocean. She sighed. _'Maybe sister was right…I am a wild child'_ She quickly sped over to where the object was. When she got closer she realized what she saw were two floating bodies. _'Oh no'_

One was of a girl, probably five or six, with spiky brown hair that pointed downward. The other was a boy, probably her age, with the freakiest (and at the same time interesting) tri-colored hair who was barely awake. _Better act quickly._

"Hey, hey stay with me okay!" she said trying to keep the boy conscious. She quickly lifted the boy and the girl and placed them on the board (A/N: the board is bigger than you think, I will explain it in a later chapter), and checked the girls pulse. _'Faint but it is there.'_ She checked on the both of them and quickly raced to shore.

_On the Northern Shore_

"This is bad, really, really bad…" Seto said to himself when the Pharaoh caught wind of what happened to his son. The Pharaoh and several guards were on the beach trying to figure out how far Atem and Mana have drifted and if they had any chance of surviving.

"They have to be alive," the Pharaoh said trying not to show tears to no avail. "If my son didn't survive I…I don't…know…"

"Pharaoh, please, try to compose yourself. I'm sure the Prince and Mana are just fine." Madaho said trying relentlessly to quiet the Pharaoh.

"Search the entire beach maybe they washed up on shore!" the Pharaoh managed to shout despite the terrible pain racing through his heart. He looked out to the ocean gazing deeply as if the ocean was telling him something. '_Ra,' _he prayed. '_Keep them safe till we find them.'_

_On the Southern Shore_

One way or another, Sei managed to carry the boy and girl safely to the shore. The sun had long been set and when she carried them to shore she realized that their body temperatures have dropped quite a bit. She needed to get them covered and quick. She scanned the shore to see if anybody was there and had a quilt to spare. When she didn't find anybody she looked at the kids who were shivering ferociously.

Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes and stared at her. "Don't worry," she said softly. "I'm going to find a quilt to keep the both of you warm." She saw him nod softly and closed his eyes. '_They must have been through so much on there on the open sea' _she thought as she was running toward the city. _'I have to hurry'_

Atem thought he had seen an angel, no, a goddess. When he managed to open his eyes, with the little bit of energy he had, he saw a beauty beyond compare. The girl was probably his age. She had white hair that was long, almost going down to her waist with striking gold eyes. Her gorgeously tanned skin only added to her exquisite figure. Even though she was soaked, Atem swore he would never see somebody more beautiful in his life and he was only eight.

He snapped out of this trance only to hear the beautiful girl say something about a quilt but he wasn't really focusing on that. He was still trying to get over how breathtaking she was. He closed his eyes waiting for his goddess to return only to hear a burly guard approach instead.

"My Prince!" the guard yelled frantically, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said quite annoyed. He sat up slowly. He looked down to his left to see Mana in a deep, tiresome sleep. He frowned slightly when he realized that she will not be able to tell him if he dreamt the girl up or not.

"Let's get you to your father at once," the guard said. "He has been worried sick."

'_Father,'_ Atem thought guiltily. _'I completely forgot about him.' _He slowly and carefully stood on his feet while the guard picked up the napping Mana and carried her to where the search party was located. "Yes, let's go home." The young Prince replied.

Sei was returning to the beach with a quilt she somehow managed to get to cover the two children.

'_I got to hurry or else…' _Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by the sight of an empty spot on the sand, the spot where she had thought she had left the two children. She quickly raced to the spot and started to panic.

"I could have sworn that they were right here!" she whispered to herself as her knees hit the sand. Before she could rant some more something caught the corner of her eye. Even though there was no sun she could still make out a couple of people. She stood up to see the back of a big burly guy carrying the still sleeping girl and of the boy was walking unsteadily but seemed to be okay and in good hands.

'_Huh I guess they don't need me anymore…'_ she thought. She thought about the wild, stressful, little adventure you had with those two. She smiled slightly. _'Good I really didn't need two little kids dragging me down anyway.' _

She carefully watched as the three of them got smaller and smaller as the shore got longer just to make sure the guy wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to. She smiled delicately as she sighed to herself. _'Be safe you two'_ she thought has she walked in the opposite direction to wherever the wind guided her to…

On the Northern Shore

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!"

The Pharaoh quickly turned his head to see a guard carrying Mana and walking next to him he saw…Atem!

The Pharaoh quickly embraced his son and cried silently. "Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?"

Young Atem only nodded as he felt tears coming down his face. They held each other for several, long wonderful minutes. Then his father grabbed him by the shoulders and asked him the question that has been tugging at his heart for the longest hours of his life.

"My son, how did you and Mana manage to survive?"

Atem gazed in his father's eyes so he could see the truth there. "I was saved…by a goddess."

There you have it! The first chapter of the Royal Bodyguard! If you like the story, please feel free to review. If you don't…I really don't care… That sounds doable right? And please…no flames. They hurt really,_ really _bad. They are made of fire you know…=)


	3. Stage 3: Out of Sight, Still in Mind

**Let me explain a little bit of the story before I continue with part three.**

**Firstly, there are 4 OC's: Sei, Rikka, Leta, and Ai. Now they all possess an elemental power. (Yeah it is kinda like Avatar the Last Airbender but that is the only similarity I swear)**

**Sei: Wind**

**Rikka: Fire**

**Leta: Earth**

**Ai: Water**

**Now that is all I'm revealing because I don't want to give everything away. I only did this so people won't be confused in the future...**

* * *

**And I thank LadyAmazon for commenting, reviewing and giving me courage to continue! You…are…AWESOME!**

**Also, I now realize that the date for the story is a little screwed up. I'm going by the Japanese version of the show which said it was 3,000 years ago and well you can hopefully piece my mistake from there...my bad =)**

* * *

**I also apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes...If there was a contest for bad spelling I would be 5th place...**

**I added this chapter just to show HOW obsessed Atem is with Sei, i just thought it would be somewhat important to put this here. **

**Now on to the Story!**

* * *

_This is thoughts_

"This is speaking"

_**This is Atem's inner thought "speaking"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Stage 2: Out of Sight, Still in Mind

3006 B.C.

5 years.

Atem is now 13.

It has been five years since the Prince saw his goddess, and yet, he still remembers the day like it was yesterday. He remembers her stunning gold eyes, her hair that flows down her delicate body…her luscious lips…

'_Damn. I hate it when this happens'_

When Atem told his father he was saved by a goddess five years ago, they dismissed him because they thought the cold air and exhaustion got to him. But, even when he was better, he kept mentioning this girl, it was like nothing could get his boy's mind off of her. The Pharaoh told his son that she wasn't real, that he made her up. However, the boy refused to believe him or anybody for that matter and continued to dream about the girl…for five agonizing, long years.

His thoughts always went back to her, no matter how hard he tries to fight it. It was like trying to ignore something that went away for a moment and then come back ten times worse. Like nails dragging slowly on a chalkboard and it only got worse when he got older. He is trying desperately to fight this feeling of temptation. And it was driving him _insane._

The Prince sighed and laid his head on his pillow. He glanced around his room. The sun was setting and was casting dancing shadows in his room so he guessed it was around 6 o' clock.

'_Now is the perfect time, but I better hurry or I won't have a chance'_

He quickly got up and removed his jewelry and his royal robes and placed them under his bed. Also while he was under his bed, he quickly looked and grabbed his hidden peasant clothes.

At six o'clock Atem tries, and sometimes succeeds, to sneak out of the palace to walk around the kingdom. He doesn't do it every night, however, because that might cause suspicion but once in a blue moon he gets the urge to go. And he _really_ needed to go tonight.

He smiles slyly to himself as he quickly changes into his "alternate" clothes and slowly opened his door to peak around. There was no one there so he quickly closed the door. He always checked to see if there was someone stationed outside of his room because he didn't want them to hear him going out of the window from his balcony.

He opened his window, which was twice as wide and tall as him, and stepped on his balcony. He closed his eyes and just stood there to could feel the cool crisp breeze hit is face. Just when he was about to change his mind about sneaking out, he heard a voice that literally made him _sweat_.

'Atem?' the voice asked.

He shot his eyes open to see his goddess, who has now turned into a woman his age, that has plagued his dreams for five years. She was sitting on the edge of the balcony railing, facing him, swinging her legs, looking content as if she truly belonged there with him. He felt himself smile slightly because it took all he had within him not to walk up and claim her lips on his. As he continued to stare at her he noticed something. The way she smiled and the way she looked at him was not right. It was only then he realized that his mind was playing tricks on him.

'_No. You're not really here'_

She laughed lightly. The sound alone sent chills down Atem's spine but they weren't bad chills they felt…good.

"Of course I'm here," she said looking at him with those sultry golden eyes. "Where else would I be?"

Atem violently shook his head. _No!_ _You are NOT here! Get out of my head!_

She stood up off the balcony railing and calmly started to walk toward him. It seemed that everything just stopped just to stare at this beauty before him. Atem sure did. And it was only when he heard himself exhale that Atem took notice that he had been holding his breath. It seemed like an eternity when she finally made her way over to him. She gently cupped his cheek and began stroking it with her thumb.

"Please," she said. "Don't quit looking for me. I'm here and I _belong _here with you."

Even for a concoction his brain cooked up, he could still feel her heavenly warmth surround him. He sighed blissfully and thought,

_I shouldn't be feeling this way for someone who isn't here and might not be real for that matter. But I would give everything I have for this moment not to go away._

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Find me, then," she said as if reading his thought and giving him a way to make this moment real. "And bring me home so I can be here…together with you."

As of that was all it took, a new desire lit up in Atem to find this girl. Sure, his imagination was talking to him but it was in such a form that he could not deny what he really wanted. He wanted _her_ even more now and he will do everything and anything in his power to have her.

He stuck his arm out to keep his balance as he leaned in to her imaginary body. He closed his eyes as if to savor this moment.

"I promise I will find you," he said. He voice was shallow because he was trying to keep the dirty images in his head from becoming reality. "I'll bring you home."

"Promise?" she asked innocently. She was even closer now, her breath tickling his skin almost making his knees buckle. He dug deeper to control himself because he was about to go to the point of no return.

"I promise." He said. Never opening his eyes and never looking up. He just didn't have enough energy when she is around even if she is just part of his fantasy.

"I'll hold you to that then," he heard her say. It almost sounded like she was purring into his ear. Before he could react to this…provocative act, he suddenly felt a strong breeze hit him and when he opened his eyes to look at his goddess, she was gone.

The Prince sunk down to the cool balcony floor and tried to catch his breath.

_It has never gotten that bad before._ He shuddered intensely. _Why is it her? Why does she make me feel this way? I need to find her to get her out of my head!_

_**Why do you want her out of your mind when you obviously try so hard to keep her in there?**_ His inner voice questioned. _**What you need to do is find her…and claim her…**_

After that brief inner battle with himself, he stood and straightened himself up. In the end, he decided to postpone his trip to the outside world for another day. Considering that he had got the urge out tonight by that "talk" he had with her. Staring out into the city, he had only one thought on his mind…

_I _**will**_ have her by any __means necessary…_

_

* * *

_

_**Somewhere in the city**_

Sei opened her eyes to meet the black ceiling above her. She cautiously rose up and looked slowly around her room.

_I have this weird feeling…_she thought._ What is it? And should I be worried?_

* * *

Well tell me what you think good, bad, ugly, what? I honestly would like your opinion but please be nice! I bruise easily =) I think I know where I will take this story but I would still like your opinion…Also I will try to make each story at least 1,000 words long. Of course some will be longer or shorter but I will try to stay within limit as much as we all love to read. Anyway that's all I have so…I'm out!

_RokuInu_


	4. Stage 4: One Last Time

**Wow I updated faster than usual! For me I have no schedule to when I write and update just so you know. I write when I feel inspired...or bored...which ever comes first. Have to admit but this this chapter is not really my favorite but I don't hate it either...**

* * *

**Personal shout out time to my reviewers who I love so dearly!**

_**darkangel1994:**_ **Thanks I'm happy you are intrigued! And hopefully I'll put out more if I'm not too lazy and I hope you like this chapter! **

_**kaaayyytteee: **_**I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Please enjoy this one! **

**

* * *

**

**And my bad about the disclaimer...I try not to remind myself that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh only Kazuki Takahashi does...but I do own my OC's and the story plot!**

**Sorry in advance about spelling mistakes and grammatical errors! I'll be more careful later on. =D**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Stage 4: One Last Time (Yeah I know I didn't do this in the last chapter...my bad)**

Atem was preparing for another night adventure to find his goddess that he'd met eight years ago _**(A/N: So he'd be 16 right now just in case people are confused)**_. You would think that he would forget but Atem refused to let go of his most, and only, treasured memory of her.

The whole palace, on the other hand, wished that Atem would let go of his obsession and focus on becoming a great Pharaoh like his father. Many of the staff at the palace already thought Atem was incapable to rule because he had gone insane. But the Pharaoh refused to believe that his son was going crazy all because of a girl that might not be real. Many times the Pharaoh sat his son down to explain to him that this girl was not real.

And at this very moment one of those discussions was going on right now in the young Prince's room…

"She does not exist, Atem? You need to let this go!" he shouted.

"No!" Atem shouted back just as strong as his father. "She's real. I know it and I'm not going to stop looking for her until I find her."

"My son, you were only eight when you claim you first saw her," the Pharaoh said calmly, hoping that if Atem heard his side of the argument he would drop all of this nonsense once and for all.

"that is a very impressionable age. You were in the water for a couple of hours before we found you and it was late. Plus, Mana was with you and she doesn't remember anything."

"Mana had already passed out by the time she got there." Atem said defensively. His voice sounded steady and strong but on the inside, his confidence was wavering. His father brought up many good points: One, he was young. Two, he was cold, wet and drained of almost all of his energy that day. And three, he couldn't ask Mana to back him up because she was younger that Atem when it happened and he remembered that she passed out from exhaustion that night.

The Pharaoh saw the determined look on his son's face fading and he couldn't be more pleased. His son was actually _thinking _about the situation clearly. All the Pharaoh had to do was keep pushing Atem, gently, to finally give her up.

"Son, I know you better that anyone else, and I know you are considering my words and slowing realizing that I might be right." He said slowly making his way over to Atem.

"No." Atem repeated again although this time you can hear defeat in his voice. He was backing away from his father thinking that he may have wasted all those years looking for someone that doesn't exist. "I remember her perfectly. Her face, her features…her scent."

His father was suddenly very curious by that statement. "Her scent?" he repeated.

Atem smiled then chuckled lightly. "Yes, I remember she smelt like a mixture of Honey and Vanilla. Or at least that's what I thought I remembered."

The Pharaoh grabbed his son's shoulders and looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Please end this, Atem. You should be having fun and meet new people not chasing after some imaginary girl."

Atem sighed. "Yes I know father. The whole palace knows, hell, the whole kingdom knows but I can't stop believing she real, especially after so long. I have to go."

The Pharaoh's grip got tighter. "And you don't have to give her up all at once. You can gradually let go of her a little bit at a time. But you have to make the first move to let her go. Promise me you will stay here, as your first move."

The young Prince shook his head as of trying to shake the logic out of his head. "I'm sorry but I have to go find her. I promised her…me…so excuse me father I must go."

The Pharaoh thought he had lost all hope in his son as he saw Atem

stepped away from his grip and walk a few steps but something happened, Atem suddenly stopped.

He turned toward his father. "But you do make a good point."

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this…_Atem thought…_But I have to start somewhere, Ra, I have to let her go._

"I'll make a deal with you father, I'll go tonight but if I don't find her or a clue of her whereabouts I'll stop looking and I'll give her up, completely."

"My son I couldn't be happier with your decision, one of many to come from you I'm sure as the future Pharaoh of this land."

The Pharaoh put his arm around his son's shoulder. "Come let's get something to eat, you're hungry I'm sure."

"Yes, father, I am but I'll meet you in a little while. I still have to think about things."

"Yes, of course, come when you are ready." And with that he left.

The young prince sighed. He slowly made his way to the balcony and looked out unto the world.

_Please, Ra, please let me find her or at least some kind of trace of her. I don't want to give up hope for her…_

* * *

After dinner, Atem went back to his room to prepare for his nightly search and he hoped it wouldn't be his last. While getting ready, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in"

And in come a calm and yet still curious Mana. "Hello Prince" she said.

Atem could only chuckle. He had known Mana for many years yet she still called him 'Prince'. He always asked her to call him by his name, especially if it were only them in a room together but Mana would always refused saying it was too informal.

"Good Evening Mana," he replied. "What are you up to?"

She shifted uneasily. She really didn't like to pry into anybodies business, above all the Princes' but news was spreading all around the palace and she wanted to hear it straight from the source.

"I heard that you are finally giving up on that girl you have been looking for." she finally said.

Atem sighed. "Hopefully not. If I find some her or a hint to her whereabouts I can continue my search."

Suddenly Atem stopped packing and looked at Mana how was still quite nervous about something.

"What's wrong Mana? You seem…distressed."

"Well it is just that…you're giving up way too easily!" she said anxiously. "Before the talk with your father, you were happy and carefree now your just miserable! I really don't like seeing you like this, Prince."

Atem could tell she was visibly upset and on the verge of breaking into tears. He tried to comfort her with his words.

"Mana everything will be all right." he reassured her. "Soon this problem will pass and hopefully I'll be able to move on and lead a normal life."

She giggled softly. "No offence, Prince _**(A/N: Ha ha made a rhyme without trying XD)**_but your life will never be normal no matter how hard you try…you're royalty after all."

For the first time all day, Atem laughed. It wasn't a loud laugh but one that eased the tension that built within him.

"Thanks Mana," he finally managed to say. "I really needed that laugh."

She tipped her hat and bowed in an overly, grand gesture that made Atem laugh ever more.

"No problem, happy to help Prince!" she said beaming as she straighten up.

There was an awkward silence before Atem asked Mana a question that has been bugging him for the longest.

"Mana" he said, "do you think I'm crazy?"

Before she could answer he added, "and please don't lie to me."

But Mana sighed a small sigh and said, "No you are not crazy, Prince you are just determined and very passionate."

He could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth, she didn't think she was crazy. Weird maybe, (not that she would ever say it to his face) but definitely not crazy. Atem sighed with relief.

"Well I'd better get going," he said as he loaded up his knapsack with al the things he usually takes for his nightly adventure. "keep the back gate open for me okay?"

"No problem, Prince!" she said as she saluted. "Now go find her and bring her back so I can meet her!"

He could only smile at her as he walked out of the palace to try and find his lost goddess…one last time.

* * *

**Yeah I know typical ending but quite frankly, I don't care. I don't like writing/typing all that much. Wow I'm so lazy...And I also apologize for dragging you all on but it is going to get good I promise just be patient with me.**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter I have ever written...and it is still not enough...damn it...**

_xoxo_

_RokuInu_


	5. Stage 5: Honey and Vanilla

**Whoo! Five reviews! Which is five more than I thought I was going to get. Okay well I'm back with another chapter. And my main OC, _Sei, _is back (kinda). I really didn't want to make this chapter this long but I really couldn't avoid it so you get to read twice as much! Yeah!!! Well read and enjoy, and review if you want to =). Yes, I am not a review hoard! And no flames please! Also I have a new summary, though ,to me, it does the story no justice...**

**

* * *

Sorry this story is so scrunched together. I tried to fix it but couldn't so bear with it please. Also my apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll try to catch them early! **

**

* * *

**

_**Before I forget it is royal review shout out time!:**_

**_LadyAmazon_ who I couldn't get to last chapter: Glad you are not a flamer! I'm happy you love the story and please forgive me for forgetting you! (tears streaming down face) **

**_kaaayyytteee_: Thanks and here I thought people wouldn't like it! =)**

**_darkangel1994_: Yeah I kinda feel sorry for him too but don't worry thinks will turn around for him...Sei, yea not so such XP**

**

* * *

  
**

Sei: Hey! What do you mean by that!

_Me: Don't worry the bad stuff won't happen...yet (evil smirk)_

Sei: Oh you jackass!

**Karin (My alter ego back from the second chapter): Hey nobody gets to call her a jackass but me!**

_Me: How about nobody call me a jackass at all?_

**Sei and Karin: That's kinda hard to do...**

_Me:(-_-)...Karin go in the corner and Sei you do the disclaimer while I'll deal with Karin!_

**Karin: *goes to sulk in corner* Why isn't Sei getting punished too?!**

_Me: Because she has important stuff to do right now and besides like I said earlier, bad stuff will happen..._

Sei: (Reading disclaimer off paper provided my **RokuInu**) **RokuInu** does not** Yu-Gi-Oh** for it is owned by** Kazuki Takahashi** however she does own her OC's and this story plot but the plot hopefully will be altered so I won''t get hurt...(tears forming in eyes)

* * *

**Man I just realized I screwed the chapters up (i.e. the actual numbering of the chapters versus the Stages). Note of advice: don't do a prologue! Shit now everything is thrown off...anyway you'll just have to ignore it, please!**

* * *

_This is thought_

"This is speaking"

* * *

_**Stage 5: Honey and Vanilla **_

_Damn, I've been searching for over three hours and still nothing._

Atem had been searching high and low for his lost goddess and he is still of square one. And so he was getting aggravated very quickly…

He has asked a handful of people if they have seen or heard anything from the girl that has plagued his mind for years. And each time he asked he got the same response: First, they would look at him like he just sprouted extra limbs in seconds and then they would say, 'I don't think that kind of girl exist.' And with that, Atem's night went from bad to worse. But in spite of all that, he _refused_ to give up on his goddess.

_I've spent eight years looking for this girl and I am _not _about to let one Ra-forsaken night stop me now…_

On his night long journey, he eventually made is way to a bar located far from the palace. He was eager to get a drink because the cool, Egyptian air was coming through and the sun set long ago.

As Atem sat down on a stool, the bartender approached Atem. She was in her early to middle 20's with brown hair and green eyes. Atem sighed.

_She's good looking but she is no where near as beautiful as my goddess, _he thought.

"Hey there, what will you have hon?," she asked Atem. She had a sweet and slightly country voice that for some fit her perfectly.

"Just coffee please," Atem replied. He really didn't want anything strong. All he wanted something that will keep him awake longer.

"Alright, coming right up hon!," she said a little too perky.

As Atem waited for his coffee, he swung around to look at the crowd. All the customers looked happy and carefree like nothing could phase them. Atem's eyes softened a bit.

Very rarely, he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from meeting his goddess "that put a spell on" him, as his father would often say. Now and again, the pain he feels from his fixation on this girl becomes too much from him too handle and in those times he wishes he could forget, though he knew he never could. He _craved_ her too much.

A little later the bartender, who's name was Kaya as Atem found out, came back with his ordered coffee.

"Here you go hon!," she said. "Drink up but be careful, it is a little hot."

Atem grabbed the mug that was presented to him and politely said thank you. Even though his intention was to drink it, he could do nothing but stare at the steaming, hot liquid.

"Hon, what's wrong,?" Kaya asked. Atem was about to reply "nothing" before she cut him off.

"And don't you dare say 'nothing' because I know that face." she said sternly.

The Prince in disguise gulped softly. For the warm, young woman that she was, she could look into your very soul with an icy stare that could freeze molten lava. Atem had to confess right then and there before his heart suddenly froze.

"It's about a girl," Atem said very slowly.

Kaya smiled brightly. "Yeah I figured as much." Atem gave her a curious look.

"Well it doesn't take much to bring a young man down like you are right now," she revealed. "I mean it was either money problems or a girl so naturally I would choose the girl."

Atem had a smart remark about how she was only several years older than he was on the tip of his tongue but he decided to swallow it and continue his story about his beautiful goddess.

"Well I met her a few years ago," Atem began. He didn't want to tell the full version because: One, he would ramble and two, it sounded unbelievable so he chose to say the abridged, believable version.

"And I don't have a clue about who she is," he continued. He paused for a minute to chuckle at himself as he added, "I don't even know her name. But I do know that I am completely and utterly fascinated with her."

He was going to say 'in love' instead of fascinated but he didn't want Kaya added on his list of 'people who think Atem's crazy'. No, that list was pretty full as it is.

Kaya finished making a drink for a customer before turning back to Atem giving him her undivided attention.

"Sounds like you have it pretty bad," she said with a soft smile. She started making another drink. "Well do you know what she looks like? Maybe I've seen her or one of my customers have."

Atem's ears perked up. Not only will this person try to help her but he also gets to describe his lost deity which is something he loved to do. It always made him feel…_good_ when he describes her.

"She is about my age and is maybe an inch shorter than me," he said calculating in his head. "She had long white hair and has gorgeous, striking golden eyes." He closed his eyes as if savoring the memory. "She is the picture of pure, untainted beauty."

He opened his eyes to see Kaya looking like a ghost just phased through him. He shook is head.

_I know this was too good to be true, _he thought_. She does think I'm crazy…just like the others…_

He took some coins out of his pocket and placed them on the bar. "Thanks for the coffee, Kaya." And with that he slowly made his way to the door.

She suddenly snapped out of her trance "Wait, don't you want to learn more about her?!"

The blood in the Crown Princes' body ran cold. He looked at her and saw no lies…she knows his goddess!

"Wait, she's real?" Atem asked his mouth dry and rough like sandpaper. "She really does exist!?"

Kaya smiled at him. "Of course she exists, she better! After all she does work here."

Atem's eyes nearly jumped out of his head. Not only does his goddess _exist_ but she works _here_, the very bar he was standing in…

"Where is she!?," he asked anxiously. His body was in overdrive. It _yearned_ for the girl more than ever and he could hardly stand the _sensations_ it was giving him. He wanted to see her. Not a fantasy in his head like he has seen so many times before. No, he wanted to see the real thing…_now_.

"Whoa, calm down," she said. "She's not here right now, hon."

"Are you sure?" he asked. His voice was calm now but his body was still on fire.

She smirked. "Believe me," she said. "If she was here right now, you would know."

Atem was curious. "How would one know?"

"This place would be packed right now," she began. "People would stand outside just to get a glimpse…"

"Glimpse of what?" Atem asked even though he already knew the answer.

She scoffed. "Of her, of course!" She spread her arms wide as if she was inviting him to take a look around the place. "She's the star of this bar! Everybody that comes here either loves her or loves to hate her."

"Explain," Atem said. He wanted to learn as much as possible about his lost goddess.

She continued. "Women, come here to find out why their husbands, boyfriends, etc. come to the bar so much. And when they find out why, they want to stay and observe her. It's like they think they can learn her beauty secrets, not that she has any." she added with a chuckle. Atem smiled slightly.

_Of course she wouldn't have any beauty secrets, no goddess does_, he thought smugly. _Her beauty is meant for a King…a Pharaoh…_

"Men, however," she resumed. "Come here to actually get a drink but they stay just to look at her. Well, not just to look, they also flirt, and try to charm her. Some of them even ask for a date. It's like her scent is _intoxicating_ to them."

_That_ got Atem's blood boiling. His eyes went crazy. You could see jealousy with a hint rage in them. As long as he was breathing, no man was allowed to _touch_ or even _talk_ to the one that belonged to him. He exhaled softly and slowly to release some of his anger. Though he couldn't blame them, her scent was intoxicating like being on a euphoric high you never want to come out of. Atem should know. He's been on that high eight years and counting…

Kaya wasn't looking at Atem but she still went on with the conversation. "But no matter how hard they would try, she would always shoot them down. They still keep trying though."

"Do you know why she keeps turning them down?" Atem asked.

"No clue." she said looking back at him. "Well I hoped that helped…?" she paused asking for his name.

Atem did not panic when she asked him for his name. In fact, he made a cover a couple of years ago.

"Yami," he replied coolly. _**(A/N: Would you expect anything else? =D)**_

"Yami," she repeated. "Interesting name. Anyway I hoped that tad bit of information helped you." She tapped her chin with her finger as if she was trying to remember something. Suddenly she did. "Oh, by the way, she doesn't live far from here."

"Where?!" he asked somewhat eager. Oh Ra! Not only, has he found out that his goddess is real, and where she works but he might actually get to see her after all these years.

"Sorry hon, I don't know her exact address but I know that she stays maybe 2 or 3 blocks away from here," she confessed.

And with that last piece of information, Atem was off! He ran as fast as he could out of the bar and down the street. This was one of the best nights of his life. His heart was pounding and everything that was going on in his mind suddenly was filled with images of her. And seeing that in his mind only made him run faster.

Pretty soon he stopped near a tall building with taller buildings on both sides. When he realized that the building was abandoned he climbed the stairs to the roof to over look the city. The view was breathtaking. You saw just enough of the city and the sky together. He even saw the palace though it was only a tiny dot in the horizon.

_How could she have been this close and yet so far?_, Atem asked himself. _And to think I almost let her go._

Atem sat down to catch up on his breathing. He was running so fast and hard he didn't know how much it had wiped him out until he stood still.

And so he sat. The sky was clear, the air was still and night was quiet, the perfect chance just to close his eyes and daydream about his goddess…

* * *

_Ra, either he's an idiot or just plain stupid…_

Sei couldn't believe it. Here she was just looking out her wall width window* when a boy about her age appeared on the roof of the building beside her. The level of the building she was in was 3 levels higher than the roof of the other building so she could see him but he couldn't see her.

But the part she couldn't believe is how bold the guy was. Surely he knew that a gang of tough looking guys took that place as their hide out. Of course, Sei could destroy them in a heartbeat but since they don't bother her, she doesn't bother them. But that boy doesn't look that strong so surely he would know that they would hurt and possibly kill him if they were to come back…surely.

As she saw the boy sit down and close his eyes, she decided to help him out by warning him of the danger his idiocy just put him in. She didn't like the idea of blood splattered everywhere in her nice view of the city…

Being extremely skilled and master of the wind* _**, **_she made her way gracefully and silently down the roof where the boy was.

When the boy didn't acknowledge her, she walked over to him and made herself known with a not so subtle, "Hey!"

As she made her way over, something caught her eye. The boy had some freaky, spikey, tri-color hair issues going on. Sei paused for a minute because the back of her brain was trying to tell her something. She pushed it aside when the boy got stiff but suddenly relaxed again but he still didn't open his eyes to look at her. Which pissed Sei off a bit…

"What do you want?" he asked. Sei could tell there was a little annoyance in his voice. Which further pissed her off…

_How is this jackass going to be annoyed with me after two seconds of conversation? _She thought. She exhaled. _Calm down, Sei, calm down. Remember you're here to save his life…_

"Well I just came to warn you that this roof, or building rather, is home to a bunch of shady, rough looking gangsters and you, if you value your life, will get off your ass, run like hell and never come back." Sei said with a little more attitude than the boy would have liked as she could tell by the increased scowling of his brow. She couldn't help it though, this guy just pissed her off too much.

The boy raised an eyebrow and said with as much attitude as Sei but much more composed, "Hmmm, thanks for your concern but I'll be just fine. So maybe you should run like hell and never come back."

Now that just set Sei off. Here she was trying to help him and she was getting mouthed off by some guy. She could hurt him herself but decided to do him one last favor by backing away but still saying some final words to him.

"Fine," she said. "Just remember if you wake up in the Afterlife it's on you." She summoned a gush of wind, as she whisked herself off the roof and into the sky. She didn't go back home. No, she had to get away from that guy and relieve some stress.

_Maybe I could punch something, _she thought.

* * *

That girl had some nerve. Could she not see that he was having some of the best daydreams of his life. He was imagining his love in his arms as they watched the view. Him whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she giggled and snuggled closer. It was perfect. Until that girl ruined it. I mean sure, he was grateful for the advice just not the person he received it from.

He exhaled slowly and breathed in again.

_Wait…that smell…_

He jumped up and looked around. The girl wasn't there anymore but her _scent_ lingered in the air…

Atem closed his eyes and breathed in once more.

_Honey and Vanilla…_

His eyes shot open and he smiled his signature vampire smile.

_The girl…was my goddess…she was here right beside me…_

He slowly walked to where she stood. His body racked with sensations that were 10x worse than before but he didn't care because he knew he was getting close. His intense _desire_ for her slowly overtaking is entire being.

_Hide well my goddess, _he thought. _Because by this time tomorrow night, you will belong to me and I will not…let you go…_

* * *

_***(A/N: The whole side of her wall is just a window without glass. Think of the Aladdin movie to help.)**_

_***(A/N: Hopefully you read the beginning of chapter 2 where I kinda explained this. I'll be a little bit more detailed later on but for know I'll tell you what you need to know.)**_

_**Anyway that concludes this chapter 5: Honey and Vanilla. Please keep reviewing as I try to update as soon as possible. Please and Thank You!**_

_**xoxo**_

_RokuInu_


	6. Stage 6: No Doubt

**Okay I'm back after a month long wait! I just wanted to say thank you for waiting and I really appreciate it =) And I know some of you guys are a little peeved at me tip-toeing around Sei being fully introduced and involved as a character. Well just hold ya knickers (hehe always loved that word) and be patient because after this chapter she will be a regular! And I lied when I said (Way back when) that each chapter will be no longer than 1,000 words. I guess I'll just end it when I feel like it...**

* * *

**Now it is time for the royal reviewer shout out!: **_(You know if you review, you will see your username here *hint hint*)_

**darkangel1994: And he only gets more possessive as time goes on. You won't believe what he does in a few chapters. I don't believe it and I wrote the damn thing =P And now your wait is over! Enjoy!**

**LadyAmazon: He did later on but Sei doesn't have a clue on what is about to happen to her. It is kind of funny when you think about it. Hehehe. **

**kaaayyytteee: I KNOW!!! Why did I make him do that!? Maybe I'm a little bit evil? But it all comes into play later on =)**

_**I am so happy that you guys are enjoying the story. It gives me reason to keep writing so keep doing what your doing! **_

* * *

Sei: What is about to happen to me?

_Me: Don't worry about that just do the disclaimer..._

**Karin: Yeah do the disclaimer!**

Sei: I did it last time make Karin to it!

**Karin: I got punished last time because of you so there is no way in hell I'm doing it!**

_Me: How about you both do it or I'll make you watch the 4kids dub of Yu-Gi-Oh..._

Sei: (eyes are narrowed into slits) You wouldn't dare...

**Karin: You don't have the balls to do that...**

_Me: _(Turns on TV)_ And One Piece..._

**Karin and Sei: RokuInu** does not** Yu-Gi-Oh** for it is owned by** Kazuki Takahashi** however she does own her OC's and the story plot. **There happy?**

_Me: _(Turns off TV) _For now..._

**Karin and Sei: Damn it...**

* * *

"This is speaking"

_This is thought_

**_This is Atem's darker self speaking_ **(_Yes he is back again!)_

* * *

**_And sorry for Grammar and Spelling mistakes. I'm too lazy to look for them so I'll apologize in advance..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Stage 6: No Doubt**_

The palace is always buzzing with news. Most of the time it was about how somebody got beheaded or moved into kitchen duty or something along those lines but that wasn't the case today. The news today was Atem found the girl he has been talking about for eight years.

Of course when Atem came home from what was sure to be his last trip to find this girl, he immediately called Mana into his room and told her because she has always had his back no matter how crazy he got.

"She's real Mana!," Atem said excitedly. "Not only did I find out where she works but I know the general area of where she lives!"

Mana couldn't be happier for Atem. After all, he had been suffering a lot of pain and confusion because of this girl and was bordering on being insane. But today he was all smiles and laughing like nothing was ever wrong.

"That's so great Prince," she said. "So when are you going to bring her here?"

Atem stopped in his tracks. He was so busy celebrating about finding his goddess that he had no idea about how to get here and make her stay.

Before he could even answer the Pharaoh walked in. Mana quickly bowed her head and immediately left. The Pharaoh walked up to Atem and gestured for him to sit down on his bed. He waited a few moments before beginning the conversation.

"So, son, I hear that you finally found the girl," the Pharaoh began. "Congratulations…"

The tone of the Pharaoh did not display any happiness just annoyance. And who wouldn't be annoyed? He sent his son expecting him to come back defeated but instead it was he that was feeling conquered.

Atem beamed. Not only was he right about his goddess being real, his father could not force him to let her go. In fact, he cannot do anything at all.

"Yes father I have," he said proudly.

"Hm, interesting," his father said. "Tell me, now, where did you find her?"

Atem inhaled sharply. Somehow his father always knew the truth. Technically, Atem never 'met' his goddess just heard her voice and he never really knew where she lived, just where she worked. So hopefully that will be appease his father.

"Actually, father, I don't exactly know where she lives," he confessed. "But I do know where she works."

The Pharaoh started pacing around Atem like a tiger deciding whether or not to kill…

"So you never saw her?," the Pharaoh asked. "Did you not talk to her?"

The Prince sighed slowly. He was going to regret telling his father that he had his eyes closed when he was talking to her but he couldn't lie to him either.

"Yes I never saw her because I had my eyes closed trying to think but I did talk to her."

The Pharaoh smiled. "Really now?," he asked, amused.

Maybe he could use what his son said to convince him that he made that conversation up too. Hell, the Pharaoh would use anything and everything to make his son forget about this girl.

"Maybe you were asleep during that whole 'encounter'?" the Pharaoh suggested.

"No," Atem said firmly. He was not about to let his father twist this into something it wasn't. "Granted I had my eyes closed but she was there! I talked to her and her scent was there. And you cannot convince me otherwise.

The Pharaoh was getting frustrated.

_Why is my son so stubborn?, _he asked himself. He rubbed his forehead and asked. "And what, exactly, were you thinking about?"

Atem shifted uncomfortably. "I was thinking about…her," he admitted.

"And that is exactly my point," the Pharaoh said looking his son in the eyes. "This girl has you completely obsessed!"

I know father but I can't help it nor can I stop it!," Atem said. "I _want_ her so badly. I _need_ her."

A question has been bugging the Pharaoh for the longest, in fact, ever since Atem started talking about this girl. He thought now was as a good as time as any to ask him.

"What would you give to have her?," he asked softly.

"Everything," Atem replied without hesitation. His body was racked with the pure _need_ to have this girl. He _craved_ her more than ever…

His father took a deep breath before continuing as if preparing himself for the answer. "Even your title?"

Atem paused. His title as future Pharaoh, ruler of Egypt, for his goddess. An unimaginable trade. All he had ever wanted when he was little, besides his goddess, was to be Pharaoh. But he was so close to finding his goddess he could taste it. His body was spinning out of control. Every nerve was on fire with _want. _He had to end this now!

"Yes!," he rasped. "Yes even my title…"Atem was on the verge of tears. He could throw away everything that his father and his ancestors built for his deity. He was scared of himself. If given the chance he would sell his soul just to _claim_ her.

The Pharaoh was slightly taken back at the information his son just told him. He would throw away everything! He could not allow that. He wouldn't. His gaze darkened.

_This girl is becoming a nuisance, _he thought. _I could kill her but then Atem would spend all his time trying to revive her or worse…he might kill himself._

He sighed. _Well, there is only one think left to do and Ra, please help me. _

"Well go get her then…" he announced.

Atem looked up with unbelieving eyes. _Did he just say…? _

"What?"

"I said go find her and bring her home," the Pharaoh said with a soft smile.

"Thank you father," Atem said. "I promise you will not regret this!" He quickly left his room and to find Mana before his father somehow changed his mind.

_Oh I already have, _the Pharaoh solemnly thought.

* * *

As Atem was waiting for dusk, which was the time of his nightly search, many thoughts were swarming in his head.

_Should I go for the head on approach or go subtle?, _he asked himself. He tried to analyze what kind of person she was by remembering their one and only conversation. He quickly found his answer.

_Subtle, definitely subtle, _he reasoned. _She seems like the type to run. _

Atem was pacing furiously by now.

_What if she doesn't like it here?_

_**But why wouldn't she?, **_his darker self chimed in. _**She'll be treated like royalty and every girl loves that.**_

Now he was going head to head with his darker self, his Yami.*

_Yeah but still-_

_**Look, it is not like she will have a choice anyway. We are not letting her go are we?**_

His darker self makes a good point but then again it always does.

_No, that we cannot do._

_**Alright then now all we need to do now is to find her and claim her.**_

After that thought Mana walked in.

"Alright prince you are all set to go."

"Thank you, Mana"

"No problem," she said smiling. "Now the horse you'll be taking will be Rune and she is already been saddled."

"I get a horse?," Atem asked obviously confused. In all the years of searching he never had a horse. He guessed that was one of the many endeavors his father took to break him of his addiction.

"Well of course," she said. "After all you did say that she worked far from here."

Atem could only nod as he walked to the stables. Little did he know that he was about to change not only his life but Sei's as well.

* * *

This night mimicked the last with its calm breeze and cold temperatures. The streets were almost dead aside from a few stragglers here and there and it would be pitch black if not for the full moon making its way over the night sky.

Atem rode Rune until he reached the bar hoping he could catch her while she was working. It only took him two seconds to realize she wasn't there…the bar wasn't crowded.

He continued until he arrived at the abandoned building. He tied rune up and proceeded to climb the stairs until he reached the roof. He had no idea why he expected her to be up there but he still waited for a sign. That is until he heard voices that sounded none too sweet.

"Yeah I can't believe we were so lucky," a man's voice said.

"And look at all the gold and gems we got!," rang another voice.

It took Atem a second to figure out who these people were. Then he remembered something his goddess warned him about:

_Well I just came to warn you that this roof, or building rather, is home to a bunch of shady, rough looking gangsters and you, if you value your life, will get off your ass, run like hell and never come back. _

He groaned. She even warned him and he still ended up in trouble. He could only stand there as they climbed up the stairs and eventually found him.

Atem saw five men standing in the way of his freedom. All of them looked exactly as his goddess described them. _A bunch of shady, rough looking gangsters…_And none of them looked happy to see Atem.

"Oi kid, what are you doing here?," the biggest man asked. Atem recognized his voice as the first man he heard. He was obviously not the smartest of the five as he was cut off by their leader.

"Now, now Stark we shouldn't be so hostile to our guest," said their leader. Atem learned his name was Vile by his facial features. He and his gang are wanted for several crimes and none of them were small crimes either.

_Can this day get any worse?_, Atem thought.

"I'm sorry for breaking in. I didn't know this building was being used. I thought is was abandoned," he said trying not to sound supplicated and give away his cover. "I'll leave and won't tell anybody you were here."

Vile waved a finger back and forth like he was scolding a three year old. "Can't let that happen kid. You see, when you first lied eyes on us, YOU became a problem," he said getting closer to Atem. "And we tend to make our problems go away…permanently."

_Apparently it can…_

Atem eyes widened. They planned on killing him! They all edged closer like lions closing in on their prey. Irrational fear washed over him. The thought of him never seeing his father or friends again scared him. But what scared him the most was him not being able to see his goddess. That got to him…So he did what every irrational 16 year old would do…

He roughly pushed Vile aside, knocking him down in the process, and quickly ran for the door. Not shortly after that Vile called out:

GET HIM!

Atem was now sprinting down the stairs of the three story building. The thieves weren't far behind as he could hear their footsteps. As he turned to go down the last flight of stairs, he tripped and the not so smart thief took that as an opportunity to grab his hair and pull him back. Atem swore that if he pulled any harder his scalp would have pulled off.

Then the thief swung Atem around and kneed him in the stomach. Atem stumbled out of the building trying to catch his breath. Vile tackled him to the ground and started to punch him. He then pulled out a knife and Atem tried to fight him off but he quickly grabbed his arm, moved them out of the away and stabbed him right in the lower stomach. Atem screamed but was immediately silence with another blow to the face.

He continued a pattern of beating up Atem has the other members watched: Punch, punch, punch, stab.

Atem thought, no knew, he was going to die when he got stabbed the third time. He knew his face was messed up and that he was bleeding pretty badly. Unconsciousness was eating away at his vision so he knew he was going to pass out soon probably from so much blood loss. So he closed his eyes and started to pray.

_Ra help me, please, _were the only words he could muster up to think.

But it seems that Ra was pleased with just that. When Atem opened his eyes and looked at the sky all he could do was smile. Before the darkness consumed him completely he saw something he has been seen in eight years. His goddess was falling from the sky, weapon in tow and she did not look pleased.

* * *

_***That is just his darker thoughts and is no another person other than himself. I put that in their because Yami means darkness (So they say) and I thought it would add drama plus I always liked his darker self...**_

_**And that completes Stage 6: No Doubt. Don't know why it took me so long to update this thing. I guess I just felt lazy...anyway read and review!**_

_**xoxo**_

_RokuInu_


	7. Stage 7: Stupid Ass Idiot

**Hey I'm back! Now this chapter is an continuation of the last chapter and was originally going to part of the last chapter but I got lazy and cut it off but now I'm being nice and putting it up. This whole chapter or half chapter is in the Point of View of my OC Sei. And I have no Beta so please deal with the grammatical and spelling errors...**

And I have to say that this is probably my favorite chapter so far just because you can see some of Sei's wittiness and sarcasm. =D

* * *

_Me: Where the hell are Sei and Karin?_

...

_Me: SEI! KARIN!_

**Sei & Karin: WHAT?**

_Me: Where were you guys at?_

Sei: Reading fan fiction...

_Me: Oh that is nice. Anything good?_

**Karin: Yeah there was this Fullmetal Alchemist one that was interesting...**

_Me: Oh...Sooooo who is doing the disclaimer?_

Sei: How about you?

**Karin: Yeah you NEVER do it!**

_Me: Alright fine don't get your panties in a bunch!_

**Karin: 'Panties in a bunch' what are you fifty?**

_Me: Maybe you'll never know..._

Sei: Yeah that isn't creepy at all...

**RokuInu** does not** Yu-Gi-Oh** for it is owned by** Kazuki Takahashi** however she does own her OC's and the story plot.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **kaaayyytteee**, **darkangel1994** and **LadyAmazon**! Mainly you guys (plus a few others) are the reason I keep this fiction going! Thanks for your support!

And now here is Stage 7: No Doubt/Stupid Ass Idiot

_

* * *

_

_This is thoughts_

"This is speaking"

* * *

_**Stage 7: No Doubt/Stupid Ass Idiot**_

_Stupid…ass…idiot…_

Those were the only thoughts swarming in my head.

_Stupid…ass…idiot…_

My day has been annoying enough already. First, I woke up late and thus late for work.

Second, I got in trouble because I punched some customer in the face but can you blame me? I mean he was groping me! It was either continue to be groped or take action and you already know which option I chose…

Third, Kaya my co-worker told me that some guy was looking for me. Great, either he is some guy that wants money or a stalker. And knowing my luck it's probably both. She offered me to tell me more but I declined. The less I know about this guy, the better.

Now I was home preparing to relax when I heard something next door. I looked out my window or hole in the wall (your choice) when I saw the guy from the night before.

Before I knew what was happening my blood started to boil. Just thinking about him made me so angry! Even though it happened a day ago it was still fresh on my mind. So fresh that I got angry in seconds. I started to turn away in annoyance when I saw the group of thieves on the roof as well. They exchanged a few words before the thieves started to surround the boy.

_This isn't good…_

Suddenly the boy pushed the leader and started to run.

_Bad move you stupid ass idiot…_

After a few seconds I saw the boy stumble outside and the thieves soon after. Their leader, Vale or Vile (in all honesty I could care less), pounced on him and started to punch him.

"Heh, serves him right," I said. But I quickly took those words out when I saw the leader pull out a knife and stab him.

_Oh my Ra! They are going to kill him!_

Granted, I severely disliked the boy but not enough to watch him be killed.

I quickly grabbed Sekai, my weapon, My Sekai looks very much like a spear but instead of a pointed tip on the end it looks more like the blade of a scythe but the tip of the blade is pointed away from the holder.

It was presented to me when I finally mastered my powers. I was told it helps channel and keeps them in check.

I quickly snapped into battle mode as I descended to where they were, my eyes never leaving the boy.

The thieves' leader quickly scrambled off the boy and ran to his group. Apparently they had something planned for me…

_That ought to be fun…_

But my mind was on the boy with the crazy tri-colored hair. For some reason he was looking at me and…smiling?

_Okay obviously he has lost a lot of blood and is a wee bit delusional right now…_

I swiftly positioned him so that has back was leaning on a nearby wall. By his slow breathing I could tell he was out cold.

"Hey girly you interrupted something important," Vale said. Or was it Vile?

I turned around and narrowed my eyes at them. I believe they said _'Mess with me and die…'_

But he ignored my painfully obvious warning and started toward me.

"Now I wonder how you can make it up to me and my friends?," he sneered. A few of his buddies chuckled suggestively.

_Great I dealing with a bunch of perverts…could this day get any worse?_

I silently got into battle mode. My Sekai in my hand ready to strike.

"Oh look boys! She's got a weapon," he said to his 'friends'. He looked at me. "Nice weapon," he said that annoying smirk never leaving his lips. "Put that thing away, babe. It's not like you know how to use it."

_You could say that I feel sorry for him and his crew but you'd just be lying to yourself…_

Before he or any of this gang had time to react, I attacked. And with the powers I have none of them stood a chancethough they lasted longer than I thought. I mean 20 seconds is not a bad record…

_Oh right the boy…_

I ran beside him and kneeled to check his pulse.

_Faint but somewhat steady…_

I pondered briefly how to handle the situation presented to me. The nearest thing even remotely resembling a hospital was several miles away and I really can not rely on any of the local Shaman. So I didn't have a choice…

_I have to take him to my place to heal…_

I gingerly picked him up and took him to my place.

* * *

I live in a seven story building with my place being on the seventh floor. It was a small place with the living room, dining room and kitchen all in one room. The only bedroom is a little less than half the size of the living room. And the bathroom was next to the bedroom.

I laid him down near the wall size window. I quickly grabbed some ointment and bandages and went to tend his wounds.

I worked on his wounds very carefully trying not to make him bleed more. The ointment was a old herb remedy my sister learned while she was still training. The ointment worked wonders by disinfecting and making the wound heal a lot faster than normal but the downside to it is when it is applied it tends to burn.

Sure enough, when I put the ointment on one of the many stab wounds on his stomach near the abdomen he immediately started to hiss at the pain. It seems that not even being unconscious can stop the pain. Not knowing what to do to ease the pain I did what I thought was best. I leaned down to blow on the lesion just like a mother would do. He whimpered and then relaxed. I smiled inwardly that I was able to help him bear the pain by doing something so simple. After the first several cuts I quickly saw a pattern emerge. Apply, hiss, blow, whimper, relax and repeat.

After applying the ointment and dressing his wounds I saw that he was sweating and panting. I leaned forward so that our foreheads touched so I can check his temperature. He was warm, not deadly so but higher than where I would like it.

_Good thing I placed him near the window…_

I ran to the kitchen to wet a small towel and went back to him to place it carefully on his forehead. He sighed and the new cooling feeling and quieted his panting.

As he lay there I couldn't help but stare at him. The one thing I noticed about him was painfully clear. He was handsome. And the way the moon his face only seem to light up his features.

_But that still didn't help the fact that the boy was an ass… _

I watched him for a few more minutes until I noticed something else. He was extremely well kept and his clothes at first glance may look dingy and dirty, which they were, but the material was very fine and most likely imported. Also no new people moved into this neighborhood. So there are two questions that are plaguing my head.

_Who the hell is he? And why is he here?_

No, there are actually three…

_And why do look so familiar to me?_

"Who are you?," I whispered half hoping he'd answer me.

But the only thing I heard was the sound of his gentle breathing…

I laughed softly as his unconscious 'response'.

_Stupid ass idiot…_

_

* * *

_

**That concludes Stage 7 and I hope you enjoyed it! Now I told you many times before that I am not a review hoard but they do give me encouragement to keep writing this series. Anyway I'll update A.S.A.P!**

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	8. Stage 8: My Name is Sei

I really almost but this story on a Hiatus but thanks to you guys diligent reading I decided to keep this thing running as long as I can so I'm back and better than ever! I have to say though I'm not too thrilled with the end of this chapter. Then again it is 1:30 in the morning so please forgive the crappiness and spelling/grammar errors! I'll make it up in the next chapter. And I've finally stopped beating around the bush and actually had Sei and Atem talking for real to each other.

* * *

**Karin: About time jackass!**

_Me: Not now I'm not in the mood…_

**Karin: So I can't insult you?**

_Me: No! It's late and I'm tired._

**Karin: Fine! **(Storms off)

_Me: Wait! Have you seen Sei?_

**Karin:…**

_Me: Great…_

Atem: Hey Roku what's wrong? You seem stressed.

_Me: Nothing. Hey have you seen Sei?_

Atem: (confused) Who?

_Me: Uh nothing! Here read this for me, okay? _(Runs very fast very far)

Atem: **RokuInu** _does not _own **Yu-Gi-Oh **for it is owned by **Kazuki Takahashi**. However she _does_ own her OC's and this story plot…this is the disclaimer isn't it…

* * *

I want to thank **SilverMoon100** for adding this to their favorites list.

I want to thank **Cynophobia**, **darkangel1994**, **loveedwrdanbella** (just now got your name by the way, love it!) and **XxMidnight-Angel12xX **for their Story Alerts.

Last but not least thank you **LadyAmazon** for adding me to the favorite list and story alert.

You guys encouraged me to continue so thank you so much!

* * *

"This is speaking"

_This is thoughts_

**Atem's inner dark thoughts (love him, gotta have him back!)**

**

* * *

**

_Enjoy!_

Stage 8: My name is Sei

* * *

It was another peaceful night at the palace. The stars were out and shining. The Nile was calm and the breeze was cool. Yes, this is truly a blessed night.

Atem was on his balcony taking in the view. The palace was quiet after a long day and the night was still and young. He stretched and yawned. He has never felt better! Nothing was on his mind that was driving him crazy. He was truly at peace. And truthfully he had one person to thank for that…

"Daydreaming again, I see?," a beautiful voice asked.

He chuckled lightly. He knew that voice all to well. He turned and around and said, "Only about you."

The sight he saw was breathtaking. His goddess was standing in the doorway leaning slightly on it with her shoulder. Her hair was now short and was about two inches above her shoulders. But what really made her beautiful is what she was wearing. She wore a nightgown that was white that made dark tan skin stand out. The nightgown had sleeves and did a deep V-cut in the front. The gown stopped upper mid thigh and was slightly transparent. Not that it bothered Atem. No, not at all…

He extended his arm as a gesture to come and she gracefully excepted it. He turned her around so that he was facing her back and encircled his arms around her waist. She tilted her head back to rest on his shoulders. As she did this Atem leaned forward to inhale her scent. Oh Ra, it was intoxicating! Honey and Vanilla…two simple scents combined together to make one euphoric high.

He moved his head to her now exposed neck and started to kiss it. She giggled every time he did and her voice just made him want more. They were such light and loving little kisses and Atem didn't know how to stop. The kisses went from light to a little heavier like a sucking motion. He found a patch of her bare skin and latched on, sucking gently at first then a little harder. He heard her softly moan and relax a little more in his arms and that had him craving more. He scrapped his teeth gently on the patch of flesh and pulled up. The patch of skin was pink and barely bleeding and was sure to become a bruise later.

He smirked.

His mark. His woman.

They just stood there for a couple of minutes, enjoying the view and each other before his goddess broke the silence.

"How long can this last?" she asked. Her voice was soft and yet still stern. He could tell by those signs that she was serious.

But Atem was confused by her question. "How long can what last?" he asked her.

"This, you - me, us…," she said, her voice wavering a bit. "I don't think it will last much longer."

Atem could tell she was on the verge of tears. Atem loved his goddess more than life itself. He loved how she was open with her feelings and how she depended on him for comfort and support. He took one hand from her waist and used it to stroke her long hair. He always knew how to calm her as she started to become less tense.

"I will never let this end," he whispered in her ear still stroking her hair. He felt her shiver at the use of his powerful tone. "I will never let you go again. You belong here with me and I cannot and will not imagine you anywhere else."

Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell that she was smiling. Having his goddess in his arms put a smile on his face also. It made him very pleased seeing that he was the one that put it there. It was him that she truly needed as it should be. So many years wanting and searching seems so very well worth it.

He was living the life he dreamt for many years and he never wanted to wake up.

"Atem?" she asked. His name on her lips sounded so…right. He was about to ignore her just so she will say his name again but he decided against it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I…need you to do something for me," she said slowly turning around to face him. Her golden eyes resting on his violet one. His arms still tight around her waist.

"Yes anything love," he said. He saw her smile return as she leaned in to kiss him.

Her simple kiss set all of his nerves on fire. He wanted more, he needed more! But as he started to deepen the kiss, she pulled away her lips until they were gently resting on his.

He saw in her eyes that she needed him to. Her eyes were smoldering and glazed over as if she was trying to fight the desire that coursed through Atem's veins as well.

But she managed to control herself as she said two words that sent his world crashing down.

"Wake up."

* * *

Atem eyes shot open only to find his surroundings blurry. He mentally cursed and he tried to move around but failed. His body hurt all over especially in his mid section. He couldn't move even if he tried. As he waited for his eyes to adjust he tried moving his head side to side. Granted it hurt but not that much.

When his eyes finally cleared, he started to panic. This was not his room at the palace! He immediately closed his eyes to concentrate on what last happened to him.

He remembered going out to search for his goddess.

Then he remembered going to the abandoned building.

And then the thieves came…oh no…

He barely remembered the fighting then…then

_Golden eyes…_

Then his goddess came…

A slow smile came to his face. He finally found her! He definitely knew that his goddess was in this area. His goddess! He remembered her face before he passed out. The years have been so kind to her. She looked even better than what he envisioned in his fantasy world. Her eyes were more slanted and fierce. Her face had become more defined. Gods, everything about her has become more beautiful and breathtaking that it made him even more anxious to claim her as his. But why was he anxious? It took him several minutes before he got an answer.

_What of she is already taken?_

**So what we'll just take her nothing wrong with that, right? **

_Well yes I cannot take her when she is with someone else no matter how badly I want to. _

**Look you love her right?**

_Of course._

**You want her right?**

_More than anything._

**Then hurry up and claim her! Hurry up so we can finally see her lips swollen from when he kiss her. So we can hear her breath coming in pants after we have done certain…things to her. **

He groaned as his mind quickly filled with the images his yami was alluding to. _Stop it…_

**Why? I'm just showing you what could be yours if you would just take it!**

_She is mine! _

**Then take her**, it purred.

Just as he was about to reply back. He heard someone opening the door and yelling. He immediately started to play sleep since he did not want the conversation focused on him just yet.

"I told you once and I'm telling you again Jiro," a female voice said obviously pissed beyond all reason. "I don't need that awful, useless invention of yours!"

"Of course you do," a male voice said. _Must be Jiro,_ Atem thought. "Why else would I be asking you?"

The girl sighed before she yelled. "To annoy me to no end which you doing right now. Now go away you jackass!"

But Jiro made no move to go but instead Atem heard him make himself comfortable on the couch that was located about 7 feet to the left of where Atem was laying.

Jiro only chuckled. "Oh now you don't mean that," he said. Atem could have sworn that his tone turned slightly more seductive when he said that. Great just what he needed two people making innuendos and doing other _things _in his fake unconscious state.

He would definitely make himself known to them if that happens.

But unfortunately for Jiro, or maybe fortunately for Atem, she seemed undeterred by the statement. In fact, she sounded even more pissed.

But before she replied Jiro cut her off.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked. His voice displaying annoyance.

Obviously he was talking about Atem but what Atem couldn't figure out was that what took him so long so notice. Maybe his attention was on the girl who's name was still a mystery to Atem. And either way it still irritated him.

The girl sighed again. _She seems to like sighing a lot_, Atem thought.

"Don't know," she said. _That voice…so familiar…_

Jiro wouldn't take that answer. After all who would take in a person they don't know?

"What do you mean you don't know? The boy is laying here clearly unconscious, looking like he has been through hell and you don't know who he is?"

The girl was clearly trying to keep calm too bad it wasn't working. "Yes I don't know who he is!" she said in a hushed whisper. _Why do that now when you already yelled earlier? _

Atem felt his body heat up and his breathing become heavier. This only happens when he gets his goddess 'episodes' in which his father likes to call them. Even though his body has made the connection, Atem's mind was still playing catch up.

As if hearing his thoughts Jiro asked in a normal voice. "Why are you whispering when you already yelled at me earlier?" He added a chuckle before continuing. "I mean if that didn't wake him up I seriously doubt your whisper will."

"Yeah but seriously Jiro you need to leave I have other things I have to do," she said anxious to get him off her chest and out of her business.

Atem could her the scuffling of feet and Jiro saying, "Fine I guess I'll leave and anytime you need an escort from the bar after work I'm here you know that, right?"

If Atem wanted to scoff he would have but he didn't want to give himself away. But the guys attempt at more time with the girl was sad. She plainly didn't like the guy…_Wait! Bar? Work?_

The girl snorted. "Yeah I'll be sure to remember that."

And with a click of the door he was gone. He heard her breath "Thank the gods."

His body flared up again only this time it was worse. He could feel beads of perspiration on his forehead despite the fact that there was a cloth against it. His had to bite his lips to not moan out as the sensation rocked his body. His breathing was labored and his head rolled side to side as he was trying to fight it.

He heard the girl gasp and come over to him to lift the cloth. Then he heard water splashing before he felt the cooling relief of the cloth. He felt the girl kneel beside him before she started to speak. _Her scent…Honey with…with…_

"Sorry you had to be here for that," she said softly. "He really is a pain isn't he?"

_Vanilla…_

When she talked in her normal voice like that plus with her scent it all clicked.

His goddess was right next to him…

He could only chuckle and smile before he replied, "Yes, yes he is."

His voice was raspy as if he screamed for hours but he didn't care. He finally had his goddess after eight long years…

She was obviously startled that but somehow she managed to compose herself. "How long were you awake?"

He decided to look her in the eyes. He needed to see her fully before he could go on. He needed to see the eyes that has plagued him for so many years and hopefully they will be the same eyes that he will see by his side for the rest of his life.

He opened his eyes as he slowly turned to meet hers. And when they did he lost the will to speak. Her eyes, her face were _perfection_.

"Not that long," he managed to say.

They both just stared at each other for the longest time before Atem ended the comfortable silence.

"My name is," Atem paused. He didn't want her to know who he was right away. So he settled for his alias. "Yami, by the way."

She gazed at him for a few seconds before she flashed him a smile. Atem wanted no more than to kiss those lips senseless but thankfully since his body was incapacitated it enabled him to keep control of it.

"Sei," she replied still with the smile on her face. "My name is Sei."

_Sei, his goddess. _He smiled dangerously in his mind.

_My Sei, I cannot wait…to make you mine..._

_

* * *

_

That concludes Stage 8! Now I know people are wondering Sei is way too nice and happy when she is talking to Atem. I know I'll get to that next time just be patient. I like feedback but won't force you. Just relax and read. That is my R&R! So until next time...

xoxo

RokuInu


	9. Stage 9: Relaying the Message

I'm back with another chapter! Tried to have two things going at once but I'm kinda crappy at transitions. I'm fond of this chapter but it is still not my favorite. And sorry for the inconsistent chapter length I know I said 1,000 words put sometimes I can't fit a chapter into just 1,000 words…so I guess that is at good thing? Also some of the characters will be OOC because well I like them OOC it makes it fun. Oh and Atem's "yami" is going to be very crucial to the plot later on. Just so it's noted.

* * *

**Royal Review Shout - Out Time:**

_**LadyAmazon: **__I'm glad you like the beginning. Truth be told it's my favorite part of the story. Gotta love powerful Atem. ^_^ And to answer your question on where I'm going, I'm actually running from Sei who is about to kill me and Atem who is going to ask me a lot of questions I just won't answer. So I'm basically scared for my life…hope that helped…_

_

* * *

_

_Me: Hey Karin what do you think about me writing another fan fiction?_

**Karin: Why? You suck at writing so why make us suffer more?**

_Me:…don't make me write you in this story just to have you killed…_

**Karin: That was mean!**

_Me: Yeah I know…_

Sei: (Comes running in the room) Dammit Roku why did you go and do that?

_Me: Uh what are you talking about?_

Sei: You freaking introduced me to Atem in the last chapter now he freaking won't leave me alone!

_Me:…that's not my problem…_

**Karin: That's cold blooded…**

Sei: Undo what you did!

_Me: Look I already posted the chapter so just deal with it. Now do the disclaimer…_

Sei: Why do I have to do it?

_Me: Do you want me to bring Atem in here?_

Sei: You bitch…

_Me: Yeah I know…_

**RokuInu** _does not _own **Yu-Gi-Oh **for it is owned by **Kazuki Takahashi**. However she **does own **her own OC's and the plot.

* * *

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes. I'll catch them when I can.

"This is speaking."

'_This is thought'/This is thought_

_**Atem's yami thought**_

_**

* * *

**_

Stage 9: Relaying the Message

'_Why am I doing this?'_

That was the only thought going through her head.

'_Why in the _hell_ am I doing this?'_

It has been a whole day since she brought Yami into her home and already she was regretting it. Yami was without a doubt the most obnoxious person she has ever met. There was just something about him that irked her like no other. Sure she tried being somewhat civil and nice to him but that all went downhill quickly…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_

* * *

_

"Sei, my name is Sei."

Yami smiled. "Sei. That is a beautiful name but I'm sure you are told that all the time."

He was right. All the time at the bar, guys (and sometimes girls) would tell her that all the time. Of course the first couple of weeks were flattering but after that it was just so annoying that she got pissed every time someone brought it up.

So now Sei was pissed that he brought it up but she decided that he didn't need hostility right now since he was trying to recover from near fatal wounds. Because the sooner he healed, the sooner he would leave. So she chose to play nice for once.

She smiled. "Yes I do get that all the time but I'm flattered that you think so too."

She cringed inwardly. That was obviously a lie but she needed to play nice. '_Play nice, play nice dammit!'_

She saw him make a face at her. _'Is he smirking?' _How dare he smirk at me!

"You're lying," he replied with that smirk still solid on his face. "You could care less about what I think and truth be told you look a little pissed."

She looked at him dumbfounded. How could he have possibly have known that! He read her like a freaking open book. Like he truly knew a little bit about her…and that freaked her out. After all he was a stranger to her…wasn't he? Okay, there was that one time on the roof but he wasn't aware that was her...was he?

She quickly recovered and tried to put on a pleasant face. Didn't work. Instead it looked strained.

"Well what makes you say that?" She made herself busy by making lunch but she somehow knew that damn smirk was still on his face. Now her 'pissed off level,' as Kaya liked to call it, has skipped from level 1 (which it was always at) to level 3.

"Well as soon as I mentioned the word beautiful I saw you cringe slightly and you started to breath harder and deeper like you were trying to calm yourself down."

She looked back at him and saw that smirk. He was very perceptive and also very confidant. Dangerous combination. _'Pissed off level now at 4' _

She decided to come clean but still be as gentle as possible by talking as soft as she possibly could. "Well you are right about that," she said with a smile. "At my job people tell me that all the time so much in fact that it gets on my nerves a bit." She added in a nervous laugh _'Hopefully that would shut him up for a bit.' _

It didn't. In fact it make it worse…

He chuckled. "No, it pisses you off very badly I can tell. But I must ask you a question if you don't mind."

"What is it?" She asked. She was getting tired of this but again she didn't let it show...much.

He dropped the smirk. _'Finally.' _Sei thought_. _But replaced it with a very serious face. "Why are you being so gentle with me? Why aren't you acting like yourself?"

She sighed. "First off, you don't know me. And secondly, I don't think you can handle my…personality in your condition right now. So I'm trying to mellow down and you aren't helping by the way." She wondered if she could make something that could knock him out for the rest of his recovery.

Yami laughed but he quickly regretted it as a soaring pain ripped through his body. "You can be yourself around me Sei. I'm not a delicate porcelain doll and would appreciate getting to know the real you, seeing that I'm stuck here for a little while. And I know you better than you think."

Sei looked at him wearily. "What are you, a stalker or something?" She saw him make a weird look that she couldn't distinguish. "Don't worry I'm just kidding but are you sure because many people would kill to see _nice_ Sei."

Yami could only smile. "I'm positive, Sei."

Now Sei put a smirk on her face. "Well I guess I'll have to reintroduce my self then."

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Sei, the girl who could easily kick your ass."

Yami replied with a smirk of his own. "Really? Then I'm Yami. The boy who would love to see you try."

A smile was quickly coming to her face but she scoffed as she got back to making lunch. She would rather be stuck with a thousand pins that admit that he actually made her smile. Okay maybe two thousand pins…

"But really Sei I'm glad to see you acting like yourself." He paused only to hear her scoff again. "Because your acting is really terrible."

At that point Sei reached Pissed off level 5, the maximum level…

* * *

And it has been that way ever since. But Sei had to admit he wasn't that hard to live with. But when they get into an argument he would only smirk at her as if egging her on and that would only make her more angry. After they exchange heated words (actually only Sei would say anything like that, Atem would only nod, smirk or say simple words like 'Sure, Uh-huh or Okay' which pissed Sei off of course) Atem would apologize and things would go back to normal even if Sei started the fight. It was like he wanted to see her angry…

It wasn't far from the truth. Atem did want to see her angry because that was the only emotion she would display. Plus her angry face was so beautiful that he wanted to see more of it. Everything about her was just so additive that he took just about every chance to make her angry at him because then her attention would solely be on him…_only him._

This past day for Atem has been brutal. Everything about Sei drove him crazy with lust that he is surprised that he hasn't pounced on her yet. Everything to her biting her lip when she is nervous, rolling her eyes when she's pissed and narrowing her eyes when she concentrating. Even her fiery personality and her take-one-day-at-a-time attitude was a plus. That and she treated him like a regular person not a prince, okay technically she didn't know that he was but Atem has a feeling that even if she did she would still treat him the same. Which made her perfect. Yes, everything about her is perfect for him. Well almost everything…

As much as he hated to admit it, Atem found her shutting herself off to others (mainly him) very irritating. She shielded herself with anger and mystery. Atem still knows nothing about her life before she came here or that of her family, if she even had one. He wanted her to open up and learn to trust him but he realizes that this would take more time. But his wounds would heal in a couple of days and he really can't just move in with her (as much as he would want to) so he has to make a plan to get her to the palace…_the palace…oh shit!_

Atem has been so completely focused on Sei that he forgot that he has been technically missing for a day! Not a couple of hours, a full freaking day!

He needed to get word to the palace (namely to his father) that he was okay. But he couldn't seeing that he couldn't even lift himself up without help. Suddenly he had an idea…

"Sei," Atem called. "can you come here, please?"

He heard a couple of footsteps before Sei called.

"What now?" she asked obvious very irritated. She didn't like waiting on him hand and foot. She wasn't the _host_ type.

"What's today?"

"Tuesday, why?"

Atem ignored her question to ask one. "What time is it?"

Sei, pissed that Atem ignored her, surprisingly answered. "Close to 7, _why_?"

_Perfect_, thought Atem, _she'll be there without a doubt. _

Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday, Mana loved to go to one of the selling booths to buy either one of two things: ingredients for potions and other items for Mahado, and her favorite, jewelry. He knew exactly what booths she would be at since he went with her frequently. _Ahh good ol' Mana… _

"Listen very closely, first; you need to go the Inner City (where the rich live). There you will need to go to the fountain located in the center of the district. There will be a street on your left. Go down it till it ends then take another left. At the end of that will be three sellers booths. A girl a year or two younger than me will be at the booth at the far end. Her name is Mana and she will be the only one there. I need you to give her a letter."

Sei was confused. She saw no letter. "Letter, what letter?"

Atem smirked. His Sei was so cute when she was confused. He just wanted to kiss her senseless. But he would refrain, for now anyway…

"The letter I'm about to write, of course."

Sei rolled her eyes. "Well I'll go get the writing utensils for you then. Can't wait until you can walk again." She mumbled the last part but Atem still heard it.

Sei handed him the material and went to go change into her traveling clothes. While she was changing she realized that they never spoke about where he was from or his family. Then again he never asked her about her family either which suited Sei just fine since she really didn't tell people about her origins. She didn't think people could handle what she really was.

After her pondering, Sei walked back to the living room to see that Atem had finished his letter.

He held it up for Sei to grab. "Makes sure this gets to her okay?"

Sei sighed. "Yeah, yeah I'll make sure she'll get it. Calm down. Just be ready when I come back."

Atem's eyes shot up. "Ready for what?"

Sei resisted to roll her eyes. "I have to help you bathe and then re-dress your wounds. You want to heal and not helpless for the rest of your life, right?"

Atem's mind was in a daze. Redressing the wounds were one thing but bathing! Together! Yeah, sure, he dreamed about it many, many times. He often dreamt about the two of them being together with the steam surrounding them. His goddess' face would be flushed but not from the heat of the bath. Oh no. Atem imagined his hands roaming and moving all over her body, exploring it. He could hear her reacting by making the most elicit and arousing sounds. Then he would…

* * *

Sei was a little freaked out. As soon as she mentioned the word 'bath' she could have sworn his eyes glazed over and he look like he was in shock or something.

Sei leaned closer. "Yami?" When she tried again she still didn't get a response.

_Best to just leave him like this then…_,she thought.

"Yami, I'm leaving so…," Still no response. "Yeah don't wait up…" She cautiously walked out of the room as if the slightest noise could set him off. And then she left.

* * *

_Stop it! Control yourself!_

**Aww but why? Especially when that scene was just delicious to look at. **

Atem groaned. _Not you again. Look I can't control myself if you keep interfering._

His yami chuckled. **I had nothing to do with that little 'view.' That was all you though I must admit it was pretty pleasant.**

_What am I going to do? She's going to notice that something is off when we go. Well, luckily, since my body is damaged it shouldn't be too hard not to jump on her._

**That's true, dammit!**

_Listen we, and when I say we I mean me, want Sei right?_

**Why are you wasting your thoughts with such a stupid question?**

Atem sighed. _Well if we act before we break down her barriers or shields then we will only push her away. Then we would have to use force to get her and I'm not comfortable with that…_

**Fine I'll try to mellow down but you haven't heard the last of me.**

_Yeah I know…_

When Atem finally came to he realized Sei wasn't there.

_She must have gone to deliver the message to Mana, _he thought.

Realizing he had about roughly 20 minutes before she came back. (The city is pretty big, really big if you don't have a horse to use.) He decided to use that time to come up with a plan for his bath.

* * *

Sei had just made it to the Inner City and regretted it. Already she was being stared at. But not because of her hair, that was covered by a cloth covered around her head instead people were staring at her eyes. Her eyes were such a startling yellow color that people thought she was possessed or part demon (which is not far from the truth).

That is why Sei loved the Outer City because no one judged you at all because their situation is probably just as crappy as yours. She could relax and not worry about anything besides muggers and thieves. She felt…free there.

Sei arrived at the fountain and remembered by Yami's instructions to go left. By the time she reached the dead end and had to go left again, she was hot and sweating hard because of the cloth around her head. She took it off as she arrived at the booths. There as Yami had said was the young girl at the very end booth. _What was her name again? Oh yeah Mana. _And sure enough she was the only one there. Her back was to Sei as she was contemplating on buying a piece of jewelry.

Sei tapped on her shoulder which caused her to jump and spin around.

Sei watched as Mana jaw dropped. She quickly dismissed it though and handed her the letter.

"Your name is Mana right?" Sei asked.

Mana nodded her head. _She looked like she's seen a ghost or something. _

Sei sighed. She really didn't have time for this and the heat was killing her. "Well I'm here to deliver a letter to you, so here." She handed Mana the letter, and Mana slowly grabbed it.

When Mana took the letter, Sei put the cloth back of her head, nodded to Mana. "Later." And with that she left.

It's a shame that Sei cannot read thoughts because if she had read Mana's then she could have avoided what was to come.

Mana's thought and only thought going through her head during her encounter with Sei was, _She's real…she's really real and she has no clue…_

_

* * *

_

Sei came back to her residence only to find Atem propped up against a wall reading. When she closed the door, she got Atem's attention.

"So how'd it go?" he asked.

Sei scowled. "Well you put me through hell but I delivered your letter." He really didn't. Sure she was uncomfortable most of the time but she's suffered much worse. She just wanted him to feel bad.

It didn't work.

Atem beamed. "Great." He knew she was trying to make him feel bad (which he thought was cute) so he didn't let it get to him.

If it was possible Sei's scowl got deeper. "Yeah your friend or whatever she is to you didn't even say a word to me. By the way, I thought upper class people were suppose to be polite. She looked at me like she's seen a ghost or something."

Atem suppressed a chuckle. He figured Mana would act similar to that. Seeing that she almost thought he was crazy. But what he wanted to see was his father's reaction because now he has Mana's support now that she has seen her. Atem was already taking immense pleasure in that fact. He couldn't wait to get back home but not without Sei of course.

"Well you know some people are strange like that," he replied casually.

Sei smirked. "Hmm like you?"

Atem lowered the book to give her a 'not amused' look before he raised it again.

He heard Sei laughed lightly and was startled. She never laughed, EVER! Sure she'd scoff and sigh but never laugh. Atem's ego swelled at the fact that he had made his love laugh. He decided then and there to make sure that he and only he would be the one to make her laugh and smile. Because she meant the entire world to him…

* * *

After she got the letter, Mana quickly ran back to the palace.

At the palace she looked everywhere before she finally found Mahado.

"Teacher! Look, look at what I have!" Mana yelled. Mahado has been her magic teacher for some years now. She was so close that she practically considered him a surrogate father figure.

"What is it now Mana?" he asked. Not that he minded her abrupt visit, he just had a lot of work to do for the Pharaoh who was a nervous wreck right now.

Ever since his son disappeared a day ago, the Pharaoh has been frantically pacing back and forth and yelling for no reason. He sent out numerous guards to try and find him only for them to report back empty handed. He feared the worst that his one and only child, his son, was dead. Most of all he blamed himself for allowing his son to develop feelings for a figment being and go searching for her. As soon as he found his son he will do anything and everything to make his son forget about her.

"A letter! I got a letter! And it is from the Prince!" she said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly. He didn't want to raise false hope within himself let alone the Pharaoh.

Mana nodded. "It was his distinct handwriting."

Without another saying a word, Mahado immediately grabbed Mana and headed off to where the Pharaoh was.

The Pharaoh was in the one room he never left from: his son's room. He would glance at the door as if expecting him to come through. His heart raced when the door opened but quickly settled as Mahado and Mana came into the room.

Both bowed before Mahado started speaking. "Pharaoh we have received word from the Prince through a letter."

As of on cue, Mana stepped forward to hand the Pharaoh the letter, bowed then retreated back.

The Pharaoh slowly unfolded the letter and then started reading.

_Dear father,_

_You can relax now, I'm safe. As to where I am, I'm currently healing from injuries I sustained during an attack in the course of my last outing but luckily I was saved before it got too bad. Please don't blame yourself it was my reckless behavior that caused this. And I apologize for what I have put you through along with the others and can assure you it will never happen again because I'm pleased to tell you that my search is finally over. That's right, father, I have found my goddess and her name is Sei. Beautiful name isn't it? _

The Pharaoh barely suppressed an eye roll at that. He continued reading.

_She is the one who saved me during the attack and is currently taking excellent care of me. She's amazing and all of the searching and sleepless nights were worth it. I have a feeling that the whole palace will find her…interesting. Anyway, I'll be back in a couple of days with her in tow. I have a position that she will be perfect for._

_Your son,_

_Atem_

_P.S. DO NOT come looking for me. I'll be fine!_

_P.P.S. If you don't believe me about Sei ask Mana, she'll vouch for me this time._

The Pharaoh looked up at Mana. "So is she real Mana?"

"Yes sir she is," Mana replied confidently.

The Pharaoh was still skeptical. After all he had never seen any proof of her during the last 8 years except his son's word and look where that got him.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked coldly hoping to intimidate her.

But Mana's stance never wavered. "Because, sir, she delivered the letter to me, herself."

* * *

Sei glanced toward Atem. "Are you ready, Yami?"

Atem fully aware of what she was talking about pretended to play dumb. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Sei glared at him. "Don't give me the 'play dumb' routine. You know full well what I'm talking about."

Atem pouted. "But Sei your bathroom is too small for me to bathe in there! Hell, it's barely big enough for a person to fit in."

Sei just looked at him like he was stupid. In her opinion, he was. "Well of course it is. That is why we are using the public bath a block from here."

Atem was surprised. "A public bath?" Bathing in front of others wasn't exactly Atem's cup of tea. Hell it wasn't even in the same pitcher…

"Well, of course, where else?"

Atem could only remain silent as he thought of the possibilities before he concluded that there wasn't one.

Taking his silence as defeat, Sei said, "Well we will leave in a minute, I have to go get some supplies so just wait here."

As she left the room, Atem silently prayed to Ra that this bath would not be the death of him.

* * *

That concludes Stage 9: Relaying the Message. If you like great. If you don't oh well. Feedback is encouraged **(but no flames, keep your rudeness to yourself) **but not forced. This also going to be the last chapter for a while since people would like me to focus on my new story Twists and Turns.

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	10. Stage 10: Bath Time Fun

Yeah I know I said it will be awhile before I did another chapter but it was on my mind and I'm still working out little kinks in _Twists and Turns _so I thought 'why not.' So yeah you guys are welcome! Sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors and sorry of it seems 'out of whack' but overall I think this is a good chapter.

* * *

**Karin: Wow people really like this story huh?**

_Me: Well yeah if they didn't do you really think I'd still be writing?_

**Karin: **(stares at reader) **What is the matter with you? You really like this?**

_Me: Karin I'm so sick of you bringing me down! You are dead to me right now…_

**Karin: But I'm your better half! You can't just kill me!**

_Me: Sei, could you please do the disclaimer? I'd love you for it…_

Sei: Sure. What's wrong with Karin?

_Me: Who?_

**Karin: (Groans)**

_RokuInu_ **does not **own any aspect of Yu-Gi-Oh for it is owned by _Kazuki Takahashi _but she **does** own her OC's and this plot.

* * *

**Royal Review Shout-Out Time!**

**Namikaze Futakomori Akemi**: Your wish is my command (for right now anyway) and here is the part you have been waiting for! Bon appetite!

**DragonFire Princess**:I'm so glad you like it so I have a gift for you…the next chapter! Enjoy!

**MitternachtDressage**: Wow really I'm so flattered you think so! You made my day with that review. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Thanks to: **NightWindAlchemist**, **.Mexico**, **DragonFire Princess**, and **I'mAzombeRAWR** for adding this story to their favorites list.

And to: **Namikaze Futakomori Akemi**, **NightWindAlchemist**, **DragonFire Princess**, and for adding this to their Story Alert list.

_**You guys rock my world and make me so happy to write more! Don't ever stop!

* * *

**_

"This is speaking"

'_This is thought'

* * *

_

Stage 10: Bath Time Fun

"Would you stop pouting?," Sei complained. "We are almost there and when we get there we're bathing. And that is all there is to it!"

Atem, still unable to walk, was on Sei's back - piggyback riding. Yes, the great Prince of Egypt was on a woman's back, piggyback riding. Needless to say this embarrassed Atem to no end but it also amazed him. He had no idea his goddess was this strong! Thus another fact to store away and ask about later. One of many in fact…

"Yes I know that but I still wished you let me walk there," Atem said even though he knew he couldn't walk two feet let alone a couple of blocks.

And of course Sei called him on that fact.

"Yeah and let you sit on the streets and die?," Sei scoffed. "I don't think so. You are my responsibility, _unfortunately_, and it is my temporary duty to take care of you."

Atem sighed. Once Sei's mind was made up there was no changing it. Though her stubbornness was sometimes annoying, Atem learned to tolerate it and later love it.

"Fine I won't argue but I do have one question though," Atem said. He wanted his goddess's mood lightened and he, of course, he was the only one who can do it.

"Are we there yet?," he whined. He made his voice a little higher so he'd sound like a little kid.

From his position he couldn't see Sei's face but he could tell that she was smiling, well smirking, either was good for Atem.

"Maybe I should just dump you on the curb and leave you to rot," Sei said smiling.

'_Oh, two can play this game_,' Atem thought.

"Oh you wouldn't do that," Atem said very confidently.

Sei waited before asking why not.

Atem was smiling. He knew he was taking a risk by answering that question but he just had to know what his goddess thought about him. And to also see how much of her mind he had to change…

"Because," he whispered. "You like me too much."

He felt her stumble in her step before recovering. It was a few more second after that when he heard her say, "Hmmm."

Atem heart soared then quickly fell back down to earth. She didn't deny that she liked him! Although she really didn't confirm it either. How he wished his goddess would give him a straight answer…

-0-0-0-0-

She couldn't give him a straight answer. His answer caught her so off guard that all she could say was 'Hmmm.' She couldn't believe that was all she could say! She normally would have scoffed and said a smart comeback but no! All she said was "Hmm."

She tried to think of something negative about him but nothing came up instead all that came to her head were good things. He was nice, fun to hang around with and most importantly did try to flirt with her. Sure he gave her that one compliment when he first woke up but nothing after that. He treated her like she was a normal, teenaged girl. So I guess she could say she did like him as much pained her to admit it. Which it did…a lot…

-0-0-0-0-

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, both of them contemplating over their thoughts. When they did arrive Atem noticed that the public bath was actually a local hot spring. This made Atem feel slightly better but not by much. Once inside the changing room, he got off her back and faced her.

"Okay I need you to strip down and get in the water and wait for me alright?," she explained. "I'll be in shortly after you, I have to straighten up some things first."

Atem was nervous so obviously it showed through his voice. "I thought these baths were separated by gender."

She laughed lightly then winked at him. Atem almost jumped her right then. "Rules are made to be broken. Now hurry up!"

And with that she left leaving Atem more frustrated than ever. Does his goddess not know how much she is teasing him? It's taking everything he has not to jump her and ravish her on the spot. He can only imagine his goddess' body without the clothes. That perfect, golden body that was just made for his eyes and his alone. Gods, that image made his eyes glazed over with blatant lust! He _needed _her now! He _wanted_ her now!

'_I have to calm down. She'll know something is up if she sees me like this,' _Atem thought.

Slowly, Atem took of his tunic and wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he slowly made his way into the water and waited for Sei, as she instructed.

The hot spring itself was quite beautiful. The atmosphere was very relaxing and calming. Also there was no one in the hot spring which delighted Atem. That meant he could spend time alone with his goddess undisturbed. Oh, if only he could maneuver better then the real fun would begin! But then again, it looked like she really wanted to help him and would do anything that was necessary.

'_Maybe I could used that to my advantage,' _Atem thought deviously. He rested his back on the huge stone behind him and waited for his goddess to appear.

-0-0-0-0-

Atem heard the door slide open to reveal his goddess and she literally took his breath away.

Sei was wearing a one piece bathing suit that was strapless. It covered her chest and then in the center was a two inch wide strap of cloth that was attached to the bottom chest part all the way down to her hips. From there it was attached to a bottom of the suit which was similar to a bottom part of a typical bikini. It was all crème color with complemented her skin greatly. Gods, his goddess was beautiful and this moment only made him want her more.

Maybe this bath could prove useful…

"Hey how are you feeling?," she asked. She sounded quite sincere which made Atem believe she actually cared about his wellbeing. Interesting…

He smiled. "The water stung when I first got in but now it feels good actually."

She sighed. "Okay good. Well, I will be on the other side if you need me."

Atem shot up quickly. She's leaving! Who said anything about leaving! No, his goddess was staying by his side, not on the other side of the wall!

"You're leaving?," he asked hoping she couldn't sense that he was a little distraught.

She was taken back slightly. "Well, yeah, earlier you were all freaking out that we were sharing so I thought…"

She was cut off by Atem. "I was just kidding Sei," he said. He hope to win her over and join him in the hot spring.

'_Maybe now those charisma classes at the palace could pay off,' _he thought.

Sei was still thinking about it when Atem spoke again. "Please I'm sorry if I seemed so put offish before at the idea. I just didn't think that you would. I would enjoy the company and plus I'm still sore and a little hurt so could you help me?" He made himself look helpless and reminded her that he _is_ still hurt and needed some assistance.

Sei glared at him before her gaze softened. He had a point. He was still hurt and needed help. And as much as it pained her, she needed to do it. But when she thought about it, the idea didn't irk her as much as it should. It was like Yami was wearing her down…

He tried his hardest not to smirk when he realized that he succeeded in winning her over. He watched her carefully as she slowly made her way over to him as graceful as the goddess she was.

He noticed that she did not make eye contact as she finally got seated in front of him resting on her back on the opposite rock. They waited in silence as they both waited for the other person to say something.

-0-0-0-0-

Sei was very uncomfortable. She could feel Yami's gaze like he was beckoning her to look at him but she couldn't. He could feel his eyes examining her and suddenly her body temperature began to raise and it was not because of the water.

Sei has never been more confused before. Men bother her all the time. They always complimented her, bought her nice things but she always had the willpower (and commonsense) to say no and walk away. But Yami was different for some reason. Sure he was handsome, exceedingly handsome, but he was also a gentleman too which was something new to Sei. All the men she encountered were either jerks or jerks in disguise but not Yami, he was genuine.

And that scared her…

-0-0-0-0-

He watched her struggle with her inner battle with interests. He noticed her getting flushed and wondered what exactly caused it. Not wanting to waste anymore time he got her attention.

"Sei?," he asked carefully not knowing the situation at hand.

With her eyes still down he barely heard her say, "Hmm?"

"Why won't you look at me Sei?," he asked her softly yet still having some power behind it.

She shivered a little which didn't go unnoticed by Atem. "Nothing," she whispered. "Just enjoying the bath is all."

Atem got a little nervous. He has never seen his goddess like this. Was she nervous? Embarrassed? What? He needed to know. He needed to know if he was getting through to her…

He slowly made his way over to her and used his index finger and thumb to lift her chin to meet his gaze.

He examined her face and noticed a couple of things. Firstly, she was biting her lips which meant she was nervous. But secondly, and most importantly, were her eyes. They were different. Before they were clouded with mystery and had a hint of anger in them but now - they were clear and shining! Nothing was blocking her from him. The Sei he facing him right now was the true Sei. The one he has wanted to meet since he had first gotten the chance to know her.

"Sei, what's wrong?," he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know…," she began. "I just…"

Atem dropped her chin and glided a few inches away from her. It was more for his benefit than hers. Her looking vulnerable like this made his desire to claim her harder to control. She just looked so _kissable_, so _touchable_…

_**So fuckable…**_

Sei continued her eyes focused to her right. "I though I had you figured out but now I'm not so sure. I mean they all start out nice then reveal their true motives but you…you're different. You haven't done anything to me except been kind to me which scares me…"

Atem couldn't take anymore. They way she was so open with him, so susceptible…He needed to do something before he took advantage of her and lost all the progress he made…

He did the first thing that came to his mind…

He splashed her…

Sei looked like a lost, wet child when he did that which only made him smile. He could see her mouth trying to form a word but he stopped her.

Smiling he said, "You think too much Sei. Firstly, I'm not like any other guy. You should know that by now. Second, I would _never, ever _to anything to hurt you. I don't want to take advantage of you nor will I."

'_Hopefully not,'_ he thought. _'If everything goes accordingly.'_

Sei, who finally got over the fact Atem splashed her, relaxed a bit before laughing.

"Yeah I guess you made your point," she admitted. "Though it really wasn't necessary to splash me."

Atem shrugged. "Maybe but the idea was too fun to resist. Now let's get out of here I'm starting to prune up."

-0-0-0-0-

Atem was limber enough from the hot spring to walk a little with Sei's assistance. They had to walk slow though which made a 7 minute walk into nearly a 20 minute one. During this time Sei thought it was prefect to continue their conversation.

"I just don't get you Atem," she said.

Atem looked down at her before asking, "What makes you say that?"

"I really can't believe that you have no ulterior motive when it comes to me."

Atem sighed. "Sei I thought I told you that I am not like most men. And besides my main priority right now is to get better. Plus I don't even know you that well seeing that you and I would have never met if I hadn't gotten hurt."

That made Sei go back to that faithful night. If she recalled she remembered Yami searching for something or someone. But she never got the chance to ask him what he was doing there. Until now that is…

She took a couple of minutes before she asked, "Why were you there on that roof that night, Yami?"

_Dammit, _Atem thought.

Rather than answer the question, he decided to bypass it with another one.

"Why did you feel the need to take care of me after I got attacked by those thieves?," he countered.

Sei's response was automatic. "Because you were hurt and needed help right then and I happened to be right next door. You never did answer my question by the way."

Atem figured his goddess was too cleaver to fall for something like that. He decided to come 'clean' meaning he was going to give her a very short version to show his romantic side.

He sighed. "I was looking for someone."

She nodded. "I figured as much. But I'm still interested so continue."

He made sure he made eye contact with her so that she could see the passion in his eyes for her. "I met her long ago but had no clue on anything about her. So I searched and searched until one day I got a lead that directed me to that area that night. You know the rest after that," he added with a chuckle.

They walked in silence for several minutes before she got the courage to speak.

"And did you ever find her?," she whispered.

She was looking at the ground so she never did see the smirk that came across Atem face. He gripped her waist a little tighter and lowered his head directly to her ear and whispered back, "I'm getting close."

She couldn't help but shiver then. Atem laughed and told Sei that he was just kidding and that he was still searching. Sei laughed nervously before relaxing as she figured that he was just playing a sick little joke on her because of her confession in the hot spring.

She was so busy at trying to find a way to get back at him that she never noticed that his grip on her waist never lessened…

* * *

And that concludes Stage 10. I'll update when I have free time to write since time is very straining right now. So until next time…

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	11. Stage 11: Setting the Trap

I'm back after a while, so sorry about that but had to wait until second semester was over for me. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter! No BETA so mistakes are mine.

_RokuInu_ **does not **own any aspect of Yu-Gi-Oh for it is owned by _Kazuki Takahashi _but she **does** own her OC's and this plot.

"This is talking"

_This is thinking_

**This is Atem darkness thinking**

**Now here is the story!**

* * *

It was about 9 o' clock in the morning and Atem was enjoying the peace and quiet that comes along before his goddess wakes up. He thought about how his little adventure started with him searching for her and getting himself hurt. He also thought about how truly lucky he was that he had three whole days of her company and during that time she taking care of him and his injuries. He just couldn't wake until he had her back at the palace _permanently. _Speaking of which, he still needed to plan for which is why he is awake at this early hour in the morning.

_Even though I don't want her to be held captive, sort to speak, I just might have to do something like that to make her stay because she's so stubborn that she'd never stay willingly, _he thought.

**So what's wrong with **_**making**_** her stay?, **his dark side countered.

_If I somehow force her to stay, I know she'll hate me for it. Then all this time with me wearing her down would be for nothing. She'll just go right back to hating me or closing her feelings off to me. Or worse, both. I'm just not willing to risk all that._

**Well let's say you did force her to stay and she ended up doing all of those things, there is no way she'd stay mad at you forever, in fact, I'm sure Mahado has something up his sleeve to make her forget a little earlier than nature intended…**

_But then she wouldn't be Sei! The girl I fell in love with! With Sei, I want the anger and the frustration and, Ra, I just…want her…_

**Then you know what you have to do right, in order to have her right?**

Atem didn't want to admit it but his dark side was making sense. He'd just have to go for it if he wanted his goddess by his side, in this world…and the next…

_I have to do what's necessary in order to get her and keep her. Even if it is something I really don't want to do…_

**That's right, **he purred, **now let's get her…**

After that short but meaningful conversation with himself, Atem realized that he needed to go to the bathroom. He was still injured but he could walk without assistance although he walked very slowly. As he was walking, his mind kept wondering back to the conversation he had.

_Can I really go through with this?, _he asked himself.

He never got his answer because what was behind the door caused his mind to blank and all the blood in his body to go south.

His goddess was in all her glory, fully unclothed for his eyes to see. She was standing in the shower* with her back to him so she didn't see or hear him enter. Atem was in a trance. The body that he had been dying to see since he was 13 summers was finally unveiled to him and he couldn't be more pleased.

Her body was toned and fit, her legs went on for miles, she had curves in all the right places and her backside was _exquisite_. Atem then decided that he would do all he could to get this girl, no woman, back to the palace with him. He inwardly grinned seeing that he had something more to fuel his fantasies until his fantasies finally became reality.

He noticed something odd in the center of her back between her shoulder blades, right below the base of her neck. It looked like a white vertical infinity sign. Atem immediately remembered the symbol as it was a clue about his goddess. He was about to close the door but decided to look over his goddess' body one more time (very slowly), when he came up to her head he was shocked to see her head turned toward him, her eyes blazing with rage…

~TRB~

_So much has happened in the last three days…_, Sei thought. Which was true. Since she had rescued Yami, her life had been steadily changing. She was talking more, smiling more and seemed to be in a better mood overall. Yami seemed to be chipping at her edges to get her to open up and she did, though not very much. There are some things that _nobody _should know about her and her life and if someone did find out, only trouble would follow her afterward…

As the shower calmed her, she went over every moment she had with Yami. Overall, he seemed like an okay guy. Easy to talk to, _or argue with…,_ she thought, smiling slightly but quickly caught herself. But just nice to hang around seeing that he was different from the guys she normally met, he was actually chivalrous and interested in getting to know her and not her body, if you catch my drift. Her mind quickly shifted to yesterday at the hot spring. That was a side of Yami she had not expected to see. The look in his eyes when she had her moment of weakness was…_powerfully seductive_. She shuddered at that thought. Something tells her that if he wasn't injured that he would have tried to jump her, but she dismissed that thought as she remembered him splashing her right afterward. If he really wanted to kiss her then he would have right then and there. Then she fast-forward to when they were walking home. His story about searching for girl for years seemed odd plus it nagged her. She must have left a powerful impression on him for him to go through all those years of searching but something tells her that is only half the story. She was going to continue when she left cold air brush against her.

_What the…_

She quickly turned around toward the door to see Yami positively _molesting_ her, body with his eyes!

Sei could not believe this, this _pervert_! Absolute rage filled her body when his eyes travel up from her feet to her head, ending with his eyes widening with shock when his eyes met hers.

Angry, Sei summoned a gust of wind that pushed Yami out of the room and simultaneously closed the door. She was satisfied only when she heard his groan from the other side of the door.

She smiled smugly. _That's what the pervert gets…, _she thought. _I take back all the things I said about him. He is just like all the other men. '_But Sei was so distracted venting that she didn't know exactly what she just done…

~TRB~

Atem laid on the ground shocked as he tried to process what just happened. He just got…BLOWN by a gust of wind that just came out of nowhere! Not to mention landing that hard after falling was sure to reopen some of his wounds. Somehow Atem knew that that weird symbol on her back was the key to all his questions and her past.

_I am sure Mahado has some information on this, _he thought slowly putting a plan together in his head.

~TRB~

Later, Sei came out of the bathroom and went straight to her room bypassing Atem. After a few minutes, Sei came back into the living room to tell Atem that she was going to the market and after putting the groceries up she'll go to work. Atem nodded and tried to apologize but Sei left, obviously still venting.

Atem sighed. "How can I apologize if I can't even speak to her?," he whispered to the surrounding air. _Well that's what you get for feeling up her body with your eyes, _he scolded himself.

**Well how can you not? It was after all **_**delicious**_**…, **his darkness purred.

_Yeah it was. If she only turned her whole body around and not just her head…Agh I need to stop thinking like this! It's only going to get me in trouble!_

**Well think of it this way: Who better than you to see her like that? Would you want some strange male to see her like that? Or think of her this way?**

_If any other man saw that he'd be dead before he hit the ground,_ he growled inwardly.

Atem somewhat scared himself at his possessiveness of Sei. But he'd be damned if any other man saw what he saw, or hell, think of his goddess in the way he does. Which reminded him of what Sei's co-worker, Kaya, had once said to him, _"Men come to this bar just to get a glimpse of her…her scent is intoxicating to them." _

Atem needed to know what goes on in that bar when his goddess is there. He wanted to keep tabs on the men he would have to kill if they even approached her. He needed to go there _soon_…

~TRB~

Sei's trip to the market calmed and relaxed her from this morning incident. She'll just go in to her apartment and pretend it never happened and if Yami apologizes, well, that's just a bonus.

She entered her place and put the groceries on the counter, she turned to see Atem staring right at her. Both waited in silence before Atem spoke.

"I'm so sorry Sei," he said sincerely, well, not really but still mustered up some fake sincerity for her to believe him. "I went to go use the bathroom and opened the door to see you and," he paused feeling his skin warm and start to get a tingling sensation. "got distracted…."

Sei was not satisfied with his answer. "Well why didn't you just close the door? You must have been staring at me for a while!," she said feeling violated all over again.

Atem had to stop and think for a second. What could he say? _"I wanted to have another look at the body that I will soon possess and have writhing underneath me with so much pleasure that you'll be begging for me to take you everyday?"_ Sure, if he wanted to be killed within the next five seconds. But suddenly an idea so excellent popped in his head that he had to try not to break into a smile. He will use her own secrets against her.

Sei waited, surprisingly patient, for the answer he was obviously trying to make up on the fly. But she decided to humor him seeing that she had him in a fix no words can get him out of. That is until he said something she was not prepared for…

"I was distracted by that weird mark on your back," he replied trying to look sheepish and still curious. "I was wondering what it was."

The look that passed on Sei's face was pure dread. She quickly tried to avoid that question and others he seemed to have.

"I have to go to work now," she said turning around quickly leaving.

Atem quickly spoke up seeing a window of opportunity. "Can I come with you?," he asked.

Sei turned back. "Promise not to ask questions about the mark on my back and drop the subject of that and the shower incident?"

"Yes," Atem said quickly accepting the offer since he was positive Mahado will have all the information he'll need anyway.

Sei nodded. "Okay let's get put the groceries up and then we will go."

~TRB~

On the way to the bar was filled with an awkward silence. It was high noon and as they approached the bar they saw people slowly filling it. That's when Sei stopped a couple of meters way from the bar and turned to Atem who also stopped.

"Listen Yami, in this bar is filled with men who will do some crazy things so try not to look shocked, okay?," she said trying to get him to understand. Somehow she felt the need to explain the nature of the bar to him.

Atem tried to calm himself for what he was about to see done to his goddess but his inner yami was most upset.

"I think I'll be fine Sei," Atem replied.

She nodded and the two entered the bar to a whole bunch of applause, for Sei of course. Kaya looked to the doorway to see Sei approaching her and Atem not far behind.

She smiled. "Hey Sei and hey - ," she was quickly cut off by Atem shaking his head. She understood and quickly improvised. "- you. I can't seem to have ever seen you here before. You got a name?," she asked adding a wink at the end. Atem put his hands together in gratitude. He silently thanked Ra for her quick catching on. "Yami. My name is Yami."

"Well Yami have a seat," she said gesturing at an empty seat at the bar. He quickly sat as he saw Sei enter the back room.

He immediately started to worry. "Where is she going?," he asked trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

"Don't worry hon," Kaya said. "She is just going to go change into her uniform."

Curious, Atem replied. "Uniform?"

Before she could respond, Sei stepped out with her uniform on. It was a simple, strapless white dress that stopped about a foot from her knees and on her feet were simple white sandals. Her hair was pulled in a short ponytail since her hair was short and she had a white head band on. Overall, Atem was pleased and decided to have the palace tailors recreate that dress but with alterations, sexy alternations of course…

At the bar Sei transformed into an entirely different person. She was more sweet and patient, it was really mind blowing for Atem. Seeing that she was distracted, and handling herself with the men, Atem decided to lslip away to the palace to set forth his plan but not before he left a note for Sei. He smiled. _My dear Sei, soon, too soon, you will be mine…_

~TRB~

After the last customer cleared, Sei cleaned up, said good-bye to Kaya and started to look for Atem. Kaya noticed her searching and handed her a note that Yami left.

_Sei, _

_You can head home without me, I've got to go do some things that cannot be put off any longer. Don't worry I'll be back when you go back to work tomorrow. _

_Yami_

Somewhat satisfied, Sei headed home to be alone for the first time in awhile. Sei got the feeling that she didn't like that to much. And that frightened her a bit.

~TRB~

After the painstaking trip to the palace and explaining himself to his father, the staff, his father, the staff, and his father again, he made his way down to Mahado's room to discuss the things he discovered about Sei.

"Mahado," Atem called out. Mahado's space still looked the same, books cluttered everywhere, potions being brewed, ingredients and artifacts scattered all about.

He saw Mahado coming around the corner. "Yes, my Prince. Do you need something? Are you still ill?"

Atem smiled. "No I'm fine. I'm just wondering if you know some information about a mark I saw."

Mahado sat down and gestured for him to do the same which he did. "Well the girl that is taking care of me-"

"Sei?," he asked.

Atem was mildly shocked but he guessed the whole castle knew about Sei by now because of his letter. "Yes, Sei, well you see I saw a marking on her that was most peculiar and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"What did the marking look like?," he asked very curious about the subject.

"It was an upside-down infinity mark that was white and seem to glow."

"And where was this mark located?"

Atem felt very hot all of a sudden. "W-well," he started suddenly. "It was, ah, on her back, in between, the um, shoulder blades," he finished not looking at Mahado.

Mahado's eyes widened. "And how did you manage to see that, exactly."

"It's not what you think," he started quickly. _'I only wish that it did'_, he thought. "I was going to go to the bathroom and she her back was to me as she was taking a shower and -," he stopped too embarrassed and somewhat hot and bothered to go on.

Mahado smirked. "Hmm I see, well I look into this and should have your answer by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mahado, oh, and can you and Mana also work on several projects for me, they are kinda important…"

"Sure, depending on what they are," he said. "When exactly do you need them?"

"By tomorrow evening, my goddess is coming for dinner and we need to be prepared," he answered simply.

"Prepared for what?," Mahado asked.

Atem simply smiled. "To make her stay, of course."

* * *

Royal Review Shout Out Time!

**LadyAmazon:** Sorry for the confusion about that but I hope I cleared it with you!

**Sakamoto Akemi:** Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one! =)

**Musicaltwilight**: Here is your wish and thanks so much for the complement of my writing ability!

**ShiroiYuki911:** Thank you for the complement and I am so glad you find this interesting. That was my goal!

Thanks to:** RuinShido,** **moondancer1234** and **.Mexio **for adding this to their favorites list

And to: **, Terrorist Of The Seven Seas, Kohanita, roxas' billa kaulitz, moondancer1234, KurokamiHaruhi, **and** Diina **for their story alerts!

I'll update as soon as I can. So until next time...

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


	12. Stage 12: Reunited

**Hello! I am back with another chapter. I apologize for the long wait. I have been dealing with personal/family issues that I think I have dealt with. Plus having no internet also hurts in this...Also out of all the stories I have this one kept getting the most reviews/alerts and favorites so I decided to update this one first. All the grammar/spelling mistakes are mine but I'll catch them when I can so beware in this chapter cause the loader caused almost all dialogue to begin in a g and end with an h so be cautious . So enjoy the story! **

"This is speaking"

_This is thought _

_RokuInu_ **does not **own any aspect of Yu-Gi-Oh for it is owned by _Kazuki Takahashi _but she **does** own her OC's and this plot.

* * *

It has been 12 hours since Sei has last seen Yami and, though she won't admit to it out loud, she is starting to get worried about him. Though it is true that his wounds have mostly healed, it still doesn't mean that he doesn't still need to be monitored. But what could Sei do? She doesn't know where he came from, where he lives or where he would go. All the could do was wait for him to come back, and she hated it...

But at least she could keep herself busy by doing some chores at the bar where she works. Kaya had told her one day this week that she needed to do inventory and do some additional cleaning before they open back up. Normally Sei would object to that, but, seeing that she needed something to distract herself from the mysterious Yami she wholeheartedly accepted the task...

_I cannot believe that I am actually wanting to go to work.._.Sei thought as she headed toward the bar. _Something is seriously wrong with this picture..._

_~TRB~ _

Atem was feeling elated! Finally after all these years he will get what he wanted more then anything else in the world; his beloved goddess Sei.

He had to admit his plan to keep her at the palace is diabolical and a tad desperate but he knew he had to do what needed to be done considering what Sei is and what power she holds...

Oh yes, Atem knows the secret about the mark on her back. He thought back to the conversation he had with Mahado a few hours ago...

_~Earlier~_

_Atem walked in Mahado's workshop both excited and nervous. He had sent Atem a note telling him to meet him when he had the time. Atem had immediately dropped everything to go meet him knowing that Mahado had information about his goddess which he asked for. _

_Mahado spotted him as he walked in and waved him over to his workbench. Atem sat down but neither of them spoke for a long time causing tension to rise in the room. _

_Atem, who couldn't take anymore, broke the silence. "Well? What information have you found concerning my Sei?," he asked anxiously. _

_Mahado slowly looked at him and sighed. "My prince, what you found in Sei is not just a young woman, but a legend...only found in books or by word of mouth."_

_Atem clearly confused waited for Mahado to continue which he did. "That mark you found on her back is the mark of the Fieur or the wielder of the Wind Demon of the North."_

_He turned to the nearby bookshelf to grab a book. He turned back to Atem and opened the book to a page he had marked earlier. He handed it to the prince and continued the story since he had memorized it earlier. _

"_Legend has it that long ago four demons worked together to keep the four elements in harmony. But there was group of powerful men that didn't like that they didn't have control over the elements and tried to tame the demons to their will. They succeed and managed to harness their power, but they soon realized that in order to harness it and use it, it had to have a host. The men knew that no man could ever have this power as they would not be able to control him so they figured a woman they could control with a little help. So they kidnapped four women from neighboring villages and...used some pretty dark magic to help them contain the demon within them and to also help the men keep control of the women."_

_This peaked Atem's interest greatly. So apparently his goddess had some great and legendary power inside of her. Interesting... "So what did the men do to the women?"_

"_They made it to where if the man performed a...a certain act with the woman, the woman in return would be under their complete control." Atem could see Mahado had a hard time dealing with this information as he himself was raised to be a complete gentlemen. _

_He continued. "They would do anything the man would tell them to do. They just couldn't say no. And the woman would be completely happy serving them. And for the first few years that plan worked out great. The men had complete control over the elements and had beautiful women at their beck and call. But when one of the women had become with child, her whole demeanor changed. No longer was the man her world but her child was. She would train the child to learn and control the element the mother possessed. And more important she could say no to the man and actually do bodily harm to them if need be."_

"_What of the child?"_

"_Ah, now that is rather interesting, you see, the child would always be a girl. I think that was one of the restrictions the men put on the women to help keep the power in check. Also when the child grows into a young woman the same restrictions apply to them as it did to their mothers. Once a man becomes intimate with them she becomes theirs."_

_This got Atem to thinking about something. "What if the power doesn't descend onto the child and somehow stops with the mother. What if the woman doesn't have a child?"_

"_Then the power does one of two things. It can either transfer to the nearest woman and she can wield it immediately or can be reincarnated and appear later but no one knows when it will appear again."_

_Atem nodded his head. So he finally knows what Sei is and what part of her story was about. "Now that I know this, I need you to do somethings for me concerning Sei."_

"_Of course, young prince. What is it that you acquire?"_

"_In order to make Sei stay, I need to...bind her powers so she won't get destructive. I can see her destroying half the palace in her rage..." He shuddered. He must admit Sei could pretty much destroy anything if she wanted to...but she is rather_ **irresistible**_ when feisty._

"_I don't want her powers to be completely bound but I want to be able to make sure that when she does use her powers that she doesn't harm me, anyone or anything I choose, can you do that Mahado?"_

_Mahado thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Is there anything else you wanted done before she arrives?"_

"_Yes, I want her to feel anything I am feeling rather it be physical, emotional or both. If I get hurt, I want her to feel it. If I am feeling anxious, I want her to feel anxious too. But only when I allow it, I want to be able to turn it off if I so choose."_

"_Also, I want her not to be able to leave the palace unless I say she can go with an approved person of my choosing or myself. She tends to be the type of person that escapes when need be."_

_Mahado nodded, understanding his wishes. Though he may not agree with the prince's strategy on winning the mysterious Sei, it was not his place to question him. _

"_I will have all this done and ready to go by the time she gets here. By the way, how on Earth will you get her here after she finds out who you are?," Mahado asked. _

"_Easy, I'll just invite her to the most fancy and elegant dinner she could ever imagine. She'll be treated like a queen." _Soon to be my queen_, he thought afterward. _

"_I see. Well, I wish you the best of luck, my liege."..._Because I cannot foresee this ending too well...

~TRB~

So Atem had found what men could only dream of. A beautiful woman who has a power the world thought was lost and, if he wanted too, he could control her and the power. _Very interesting_, he thought, _I can definitely use this to my advantage later on_. But, as we speak, he was headed to the kitchens, he needed to tell the servants about the change of menu for his special goddess tonight. Also, he needed to have a word to the servants as well knowing how...talkative they can be. There was no reason for his goddess to know everything that transpired in this residence over the years because of his obsession. _That _would be asking for trouble...

~TRB~

Sei had finished cleaning and stocking the bar just in time for the bar to open at dusk. The task had occupied her enough for her to keep her mind off of Yami and his disappearance, and with the bar now open, she had something to distract her even more. The bar was full with the usual people so Sei had fallen back to her usual routine as if nothing was wrong.

~TRB~

After the chat with the kitchen staff, Atem had all help within the palace sent to the grand ballroom, since it was the only room that could hold all the people, to set some guidelines about Sei's arrival and stay.

After everyone was situated, Atem spoke. "As all of you are aware, Sei, the woman who had captured my heart years ago, is coming for dinner tonight and will be staying here thereafter. I do not want her to know that my...interest in her has been accumulating over the years. So if any of you happen to slip up and tell her, you might as well walk out back now and dig your graves."

As he finished, the tension got really think and you could feel the power and authority that was coming off him in waves. In times like this, it is best to do as he commands because you don't want to face the consequences otherwise...

"Now I want this palace spotless by the time I come back and every one will be at their post waiting on further instructions. Understand?"

"Yes, your Highness!" the ballroom sounded out.

Atem nodded and the hall cleared out to follow the instructions he gave. He turned to his father who was beside him. "Father, I need to leave now in order to get Sei here on time."

"Okay, my son. Be sure to take Seth and a couple of bodyguards with you. And, also, you can take the nicest carriage to impress her," he said with a smile. Although he absolutely despised Sei for distracting his son, he knew now not to fight the bond that they share. Ever since finding and being with this girl, his son has been focusing greater on his studies. He has also shown real improvement on becoming future ruler of this land. The Pharaoh now realizes that Sei will be in their lives always...

Atem beamed at his father for understanding and accepting his need for Sei in his life constantly. "Thank you father. I promise you'll love her as much as I have." And with that Atem, along with Seth and the bodyguards, left to go to Sei who had no idea of what was to come...

~TRB~

Sometime later, Sei was irritatingly waiting for a customer to make their decision on what they wanted to drink when suddenly a shriek was heard from outside. Then, a girl about a few years younger than Sei entered the bar in a frenzied state. "There is a royal carriage coming this way!" The bar immediately filled with gasps and questions. Why on earth would the carriage be this far out into the outer part of the city? "Some source says that the crown prince is in the carriage! Come and see for yourselves!"

The patrons of the bar quickly went outside to see the carriage pulling up to the bar. The bodyguards at once surrounded the carriage in order to protect the precious cargo inside from the ravenous crowd. People everywhere were gathering in order to catch a glimpse of Crown Prince that they never see because of their low status and wealth. Sei and Kaya, however, stayed inside in order to clean up the mess that the customers caused when they stormed out to see the spectacle outside. Sei was cleaning a table when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to see three burly bodyguards who were obviously hiding someone behind their backs.

Nervous, Sei asked, "Yes, what can I do to help you...fine gentlemen?" The biggest bodyguard in the front stepped forward a step and once again cleared his throat. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Sei, would it?" Dumbfounded, Sei could only nod. "Then it is my absolute honor and privilege to present to you, the Crown Prince Atem along with High Priest Seth!" He then dramatically stepped aside in order to reveal the last person Sei expected.

There he was, the one person Sei was been trying not to think or worry about for the past 18 hours. She stepped forward cautiously. "Yami?"

He simply smiled and nodded. "Hello Sei."

Sei didn't know what happened next because she immediately fainted after...

~TRB~

As they were approaching the bar, (where he knew Sei would be because he knew her schedule at night consisted only of working), Atem started to get nervous. He started running through all the scenarios that could possibly happen. She could hug him for returning safely, she could yell at him for making her worried...she could kiss him because she missed him..._yeah right keep dreaming_, he thought to himself. His cousin, who accompanied him on this trip, sensed his apprehensiveness. He decided to distract him by talking about the one thing that would relax him. "So, I'm finally going to meet this mystery woman of yours huh? So should I be cautious or nervous?"

Atem looked at him and shook his head. "No, she is wonderful. Granted, a bit headstrong, but overall, she is the most amazing person I have ever met. In fact, one time..." And for the next few minutes Atem was distracted, and at ease. He even continued to be so as they reached their destination. There was already a crowd of people waiting outside the bar but Atem could not be concerned about that as his object of desire was currently in said bar. The bodyguards did their job and surrounded the prince and high priest as they entered.

As soon as Atem saw her, his breathing stopped. My Ra! He never realized just how much he missed her until he saw her. Her body, her face, even her presence was astounding. His body was flaring up again in need of her, but he managed to hold it in. Oh Ra! He needed her, and **_now_**!

The protector in front of him called her out and did the introduction that was required of him and of all guards, then stepped aside. As he faced his goddess, he could tell she was in a state of shock, but then again who wouldn't be? She shakily stepped forward and said his name as if she wasn't sure if it was him.

Atem, who had a severely hard time trying to contain himself from completely ravishing her on the spot, simply nodded and said, "Hello Sei," as he couldn't trust himself to say anymore than that.

But what happened next shocked him to the core, his goddess fell to the floor as she fainted...

* * *

Royal Review Shout-Out Time!:

**MyLifeInWhole**: Super stoked that you liked Atem naughtiness! I hope I at least partially covered what you were wondering about. If not I'm sure it will come out in the next chapter or two!

**ShiroiYuki911**: Glad I can make your day with an update! Hoped you liked this chapter!

**OTURAN-IKAMUZU1**: I hope I caught the majority of the grammar/spelling mistakes for you since I am like you and cannot stand those. I read your rules of fanfition and I am pleased that I met most of your criteria! That gave me the confidence I have been missing lately. After I read your review and your profile list of rules, I immediately started typing. So I guess you can say you were my muse for this. So thanks! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks to: **RoadyChrome**,** athena115**,** secretlovers** and** xXFallenSakuraXx52 **for favoriting this story!

And to: **MyLifeInWhole**,** athena115**,** sfnsdfoiughsdfiughs**,** ChocolateKittey**,** Jade563 **and** OTURAN-IKAMUZU1** for Story Alerts!

Thanks you guys! This is what keeps me writing!

I'll update the next chapter within the following week! Please review if you have any questions or just want to. So until next time...

**xoxo**

_RokuInu_


End file.
